South Park vs Peach Creek: World Warriors
by Colezilla
Summary: Characters from both South Park and Ed, Edd,n Eddy are pitted against each other in a Mortal Combat Tournament. There will be blood, there will be death, and most of all there will be Cameos. Who will fight, who will die, and who will take home the big cash prize? Place your bets people and find out. Story contains STANxWENDY, one-sided EDDYxEDD, and a Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N: South Park and its entirety belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone and Ed,Edd,n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci. All I own is the computer I'm using to write this fanfiction.**

**Ok I have been planning to post this for some time now. Hope you all enjoy it. This Story is based off of my favorite video game X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs Capcom.**

Hellooooooooo I am Colezilla and I am here to bring you an amazing a show that Pits 8 kids from the small town of South Park, Colorado against another 8 kids from the equally small town of Peach Creek, Wyoming in a Martial Arts Tournament (Winner Takes All), all for the chance to win 22 Million dollars.

The rules are simple: This is standard one round elimination if you lose, you're out.

Weapons are allowed.

Only two people to a fight.

Only one fight at a time.

And lastly if you kill your opponent, don't worry

I will revive and heal them with my author magic.

Let's meet our contestants from South Park:

Here we have** Eric Cartman the angry fat kid.**

"Hey, I'm not fat you butt-fucker!" He shouted as he was coming out to wave to the audience. "By the way, you might as well give me that money now, cause I'm gonna win this tournament easily".

**Craig Tucker the dark horse.**

His only response was a flipping off the audience.

**Kenny McCormick the pretty boy**.

"Mphpmhpmhppmhpmphhpmmhpmphmphph". He said.

**Kyle Broflovski the Jew**.

"Oh come on, there's more to me than just my religion.

**Token Black the rich kid**.

"Well at least he didn't identify me as the black kid."

**Tweek Tweak the jittery, hyper-anxious paranoid kid**.

"….Gah, oh god I don't want to be here. Too much pressure…Gah, I gotta get the fuck out of here."

Tweek then ran out in panic, making it clear that he didn't want to be a part of the tournament.

…**.Ok it looks like Tweek is a no-go, so instead here's his replacement to fill in his position:**

**Stan Marsh the pacifist.**

"I may be against violence, but you can bet you ass that I'm gonna kick some ass".

**Clyde Donovan the taco-eating, boob-lovin' party-animal.**

"Woooooooo Hoooooooo" Clyde shouted. "There ain't no way I'm losing this".

**And Finally Wendy Testaburger the Hippie girl.**

"If I win this, I'm giving all the money to charity". She said with a smile.

Ok now, let's meet our Peach Creek contestants:

First up is **Ed Lumpinstien the lovable oaf.**

"My name is Ed, and I like Gravy".

**Edd Goodwin (or Double D) the kind-hearted nerd.**

"Hello, pleasure to make your acquaintance".

**Eddy Mcgee the short megalomaniac.**

"God damn, I can't wait to get rich**". **Eddy said while drooling over the thought of what he would do with the money if he won.

**Kevin Hoek the mean jock.**

"That money is as good as mine".

**Rolf Petrov the foreign kid.**

"Victory belongs to the son of a shepherd".

**Jonny 2x4 and Plank the dynamic duo.**

"Gosh Plank, what have you gotten us into now?...What do you mean we need the money?...for the stock market?...Plank you're gonna get us killed….what's that?...Well when you put it that way, I think we got a good shot".

**Marie Kanker the tough girl.**

"Look at Lee and May, I'm on TV".

**And finally Big Brother McGee the bully.**

"Ha, I don't mind curb-stomping a few snot-nosed brats if it mean getting a few million dollars".

Stay tuned because next chapter is gonna be the first fight of the tournament.

**A/N: okay, I know the dialog is a little boring but remember it's only the Introduction, I promise next chapter will have a lot of action.**


	2. Round 1 Fight 1

**A/N: I don't own Ed,Edd,n Eddy or South Park. If I did, I wouldn't be delivering pizzas. I would also like to point out that everyone in this story is 17-18 years of age, save for Eddy's Brother who is 28 in this story. Also, constructive criticism is welcomed, I want to know what I can do to make this story more enjoyable for my readers. **

**Ok everyone, let's get down to business, the first fight of the first round is under way. Let's look at the name randomizer to see who's fighting who.**

**Stan Marsh…..vs….Big Bro McGee **

The Crowd cheers loudly as both combatants have been chosen. Here we will see a brutal fight between 2 people where death will be a likely outcome for one of our combatants, but with Colezilla's author magic, the only thing they have to worry about is the excruciating pain that they will undergo in this tournament.

Stan Marsh walks down the runway with a look of clear confidence on his face. He is wearing a pair of blue gi pants, a brown sleeveless gi top, and a red and blue puff-ball hat. Stan could tell from just looking at his opponent that he was very formidable; his [Big Bro's] physique was very muscular, and the look on his face screamed that he wanted to brutally murder Stan. His eyes were crimson red like blood behind his jet-black sun glasses. He was without a shirt wearing only his black jeans with matching van shoes, showing off for all the ladies in the crowd.

"Go Stan!" Wendy shouted from the crowd. "We believe in you, buddy." Kyle finished.

"Damn, I feel bad for this guy. He doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against my brother". Eddy said to himself.

Both Stan and Big Bro were now in the arena, with Big Bro towering over Stan by at a good foot and a half.

"I'm gonna peel the flesh from your bones and throw your skinless carcass into the depths of hell". Big Bro said to Stan.

"Bring it on you douchebag." Stan replied.

Big Bro was a little impressed with this boy's courage but he sure as hell took this as a sign to make Stan suffer slowly.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet tonight's guest referee…Deadpool, the merc with a mouth.**

"Okay kids, I want to see a good dirty fight: I wanna see some eye-gouging, some stabbing, and I better see a groin kick or two. As soon as I fire my gun, you two fight. Alright, 1…..2…3….*Bang*

Stan: 100% Big Bro: 100%

Stan charges at Big Bro who is just standing there with a high jump kick, but Big Bro side-steps out of the way and counters with a heavy round-house kick to Stan's jaw sending him flying and tumbling down in the opposite direction.

Stan: 84% Big Bro: 100%

"Is that all you got"? Stan said getting back up and spitting out some blood.

Stan charges again at Big Bro only this time sending dozens of well placed (But futile) punches where Big Bro easily caught, parried, and countered. He blocked Stan's last punch and countered with a knee to Stan's chest and an elbow to his face.

Stan: 77% Big Bro: 100%

Big Bro then picks Stan up by the neck and slams him into the ground. Stan struggles trying to break free from his opponent's powerful grip as it was slowly cutting off his oxygen supply. Stan was having a hard time trying to stay conscious; and this was to the death, if he went out like a light now, Big Bro would most certainly kill him.

The next thing Stan felt was Big Bro's rock hard fist shot into his face not once, not twice, not even thrice, but four times into his face.

Stan: 77%...68%...59%...50% Big Bro: 100%

Big Bro then pulled out a switchblade and thrusted it into Stan's chest.

Stan: 21% Big Bro: 100%

Big Bro then got up and stepped away from Stan who was dying. He shot his fist up into the air and screamed. The crowd went wild.

Stan's vision was going red and blurry and then it slowly started going black. All he could hear was the crowd screams but then he heard something else….

"Stan! Don't give up, I know you can win this, just get up and fight."

The voice was familiar to Stan. It wasn't Kyle's, it wasn't Kenny's, and it most certainly wasn't Cartman's.

"Stan, you must get up. Don't let this man beat you. I know you can win this. I believe in you."

Although the voice was loud and urgent, it was soft and beautiful like that of an angel's.

"Wendy…" Stan murmured to himself.

Stan then looked up and saw his girlfriend Wendy in the crowd shouting and cheering his name. He then slowly but surely got back to his feet. He grabbed the blade that was still in his chest and began to pull it out.

The blade was stuck; it was too deep in.

"Stan!" Wendy shouted.

And with what little strength he had left, he jerked the knife out from his chest in a small geyser of blood and meat, and threw it with precise accuracy into the back of Big Bro.

"Aaagggghhhhhh." Big bro shouted.

Stan: 17% Big Bro: 88%

"You motherfucker, I'll kill you". Big Bro yelled as he pulled the knife from his back and proceeded with charging at Stan with Blind rage and fury.

Stan was now back up on his feet. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of wooden tonfas.

Big Bro sent a powerful punch which could shatter and ordinary man's bones, but Stan blocked it with his left tonfa and swung the right tonfa into Big Bro's jaw.

Stan: 17% Big Bro: 81%

The shock from the tonfa may not have down a whole lot of damage but it was enough to disorientate Big Bro.

Stan then slammed his knee into Big Bro's gut causing the brute to step back a bit.

Stan: 17% Big Bro: 73%

Stan jabbed Big Bro with his Tonfas. One in the solar plexus and the other in Big Bro's adam's apple.

Stan swept kicked Big Bro causing him to fall and allowing Stan to finish with a drop kick to Big Bro's stomach.

Stan: 17% Big Bro: 54%

As Big Bro got up, Stan performed a front flip towards Big Bro and started sending Jab after Jab after Jab with his Tonfas. Stan then Kicked Big Bro in the face causing the goliath to fall backwards on his face.

Stan: 17% Big Bro: 40%

Stan grabbed Big Bro and threw him high into the air. Stan then jumped up into the and once he got close to him, Stan sent hundreds of lethal tonfa blows into every square inch of Big Bro's physical being. If you listened closely, you could hear Big Bro's bones breaking with each hit Stan delivered. When they both landed it was Stan who was on his feet, still bleeding but victorious over his Dead opponent.

Stan: 17% Big Bro: 0%

"THE WINNER IS: STAN MARSH" Deadpool shouted.

With the fight over, Wendy ran into the arena, jumping into Stan's arms.

"I did it Wendy, I won"! Stan shouted.

"I love you Stan!"

With everything said and the battle won; Stan and Wendy shared a loving and passionate kiss with the crowd cheering louder than before.

A Big green light bathed the arena, healing Stan's wounds and reviving Big Bro from death.

Stan and Wendy then walked hand and hand back into the crowd so that they could watch the next fight.

**A/N: Ok everyone, that was the first fight of the first round. Stay tuned to see in the next chapter Kenny vs. Jonny and Plank (Or as I like to view it: Mysterion vs. Captain Melonhead).**


	3. Round 1 Fight 2

**A/N: I, Cole Sanchez (AKA Colezilla), in no way, shape, or form own Ed,Edd,n Eddy or South Park. If I did, I would have made a crossover episode a long time ago.**

**All right folks, the first fight of the first round couldn't have gone any better. It was a gruesome battle between Big Bro McGee and Stan Marsh. In the first half of the fight, Stan wasn't just getting his ass kicked, he was getting murdered in every sense of the word, but after Stan's girlfriend, Wendy, gave him words of support showed him that she believed in him, Stan was able to make a comeback and turn the tides with his tonfa skills, earning him the victory. Now we are going into our second fight of the first round pitting everyone's favorite poor boy against the wild woodsman of Peach Creek.**

**Ok, for the second fight we are pitting Kenny McCormick against Jonny and Plank 2x4. Will both contestants please enter the new city-themed arena.**

This new arena was entirely different from the other one. It wasn't a 16 Meter in diameter concrete circle. It was an entire 10 block city complete with Skyscrapers, street lights, parked cars, trash cans, and stop signs. The one thing it didn't have was a populace or residents. This place's only sole purpose is to serve as a battle ground for the contestants of Colezilla's tournament.

Kenny was walking down the runway leading to the synthetic city. He wasn't wearing his usual orange parka, no this time he was wearing a purple jumpsuit with grey gloves and boots with a huge green "M" on the chest of the suit. His most distinguishing feature was his black cloak which hid the top half of his face in darkness. (Basically his Mysterion costume.) Jonny was walking down the other runway also not wearing his normal attire. He was wearing a green sweater with tassels on the sleeves and a pair of white pants. He held a mop with his best friend, Plank the board tied to it. His most distinguishing feature was that he was wearing half of a watermelon as a mask. (Basically his Capt. Melonhead costume).

"Don't take this personally, but I won't be holding back". Kenny said with a warm smile.

"Neither will I. May the best hero win". Jonny replied.

**Let's meet tonight's guest referee: Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you ….Sonic the Hedgehog!**

"Ok kids, if you must fight dirty, don't fight as dirty as that slimball, Robotnik". Sonic began, "As soon as I snap my fingers, get ready to fight".

Both Kenny and Jonny took a defensive stance to ready themselves for the battle at hand. Jonny kept a strong grip around his mop, while Kenny kept his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, 3….2…..1….*Snap*.

Kenny: 100% Jonny: 100%

Kenny was the first to act, he dug into his pockets and threw a solid steel shuriken star with deadly precision. Jonny blocked the star with the shaft of his mop and came charging towards Kenny in a blinding speed.

With Jonny only a meter away, Kenny had to act fast so he threw a quick but powerful round house kick. Jonny. In just a split second, Jonny dodged the kick and countered with a haymaker into Kenny's face, which sent him into bunch of trash cans.

Kenny: 91% Jonny: 100 %

Kenny got up and noticed Jonny was charging him again. Jonny swung his mop but Kenny grabbed it in time and delivered a punch into Melonhead's stomach, then kneeing him in the face while he was bent over.

Kenny: 91% Jonny: 87%

After taking the knee to the face, Jonny back flipped away on top of a dumpster then using the moment his momentum to jump on top of a ladder grate and started climbing it. Kenny was amazed at how agile and graceful his opponent was but decided now was not the time to appreciate such things, so he gave chase after him.

Jonny had made it to the top of the building and began running and jumping to the next roof or the next building, but before he could jump, he felt a sharp pain in his right leg and found another shuriken star in it.

Kenny must've just thrown it, and speaking of the devil, he was right there as a silhouette in front of the moon. He stood out as a black shadow with piercing white eyes.

Kenny: 91% Jonny: 85%

Jonny got back up and pulled the star out of his leg and met Kenny's gaze with his own.

Both heroes charged at each other with fists raised at blinding speeds, and in just a flash made contact with the other's face.

Jonny blocked Kenny's punch and delivered an uppercut into Kenny's face knocking him down. Jonny then got on top of his cloaked opponent pinning him to the ground and sending punch after punch into Kenny's face.

Kenny: 90%...85%...76%...69% Jonny: 85%

Kenny kicked Jonny off of him, then round house kicked Jonny in his sides, followed by slamming both his fist into Jonny's ears, temporarily disorienting him.

Kenny: 69% Jonny: 72%

Kenny then kicked Jonny in the stomach sending him off the building. Kenny looks over the edge and see's Jonny hanging on to a flag pole. Jonny swung back and forth and jumped up into the air catching Kenny by surprise and delivering another uppercut into his face. Jonny was now back on the building and right behind Kenny, Jonny then grabbed Kenny and threw him over his shoulder (Judo throw) and slamming him into the ground.

Kenny: 53% Jonny 72%

Jonny picked Kenny up then delivered a dozen well placed strikes into the pressure points of Kenny's arms, torso, and neck. Kenny loses feeling in the entire top half of his body, no longer able to control his arms. Kenny doges Jonny's last punch and head-butted him in the gut. Sending Jonny back a few centimeters, but not doing any real damage. Jonny pulls out his mop and swings it under Kenny's legs causing him to fall to his knees. Jonny then finishes with a dropkick to Kenny's stomach sending him over the edge of the building causing him to fall to his death. Jonny looks over the edge and sees a lifeless the lifeless body of his opponent on top of a now crushed car **(Hope that whoever owns that car has insurance).**

Kenny: 0% Jonny: 72%

Sonic then appears behind Jonny and looks over the edge as well.

"Jesus Christ kid, did you have to kill him"? The blue hedgehog asked.

**Yes he did. In my tournament, it's a fight to the death, now do your job.**

"Ok fine. THE WINNER IS: JONNY 2x4" Sonic shouted.

Just then a big green light bathed the arena, healing Jonny's wounds and reviving Kenny.

Jonny then climbed down the building and met up with Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny was it?...You fight good." Jonny exclaimed. "…What's that Plank?...Hey Kenny, Plank wants to know if you wanna be friends."

Although Kenny was bit puzzled and was reminded of the days when Mr. Garrison use to talk to Mr. Hat.

"Sure, I would love to be friends Jonny, and maybe the next time Mysterion and Capt. Melonhead meet, it will be as allies and not enemies." Kenny answered.

Jonny and Kenny then shook hands.

"Hahahahahahahhahhahahahahahah, you lost Kenny." Cartman mocked.

"Keep laughing Cartman because as soon as I'm up there, I'm gonna kick your fat ass!" Kenny shouted.

Cartman was then seen running away to avoid Kenny's wrath.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Capt. Melonhead won. The next fight will be between Ed and Token, so as always place your bets and if you could, leave a review please.**


	4. Round 1 Fight 3

**A/N: I don't own Ed,Edd,n Eddy or South Park yadda yadda and what not, ok let's get down to business.**

**Alright now, last time it was a battle between two kid superheroes and let me tell you it was one hell of a fight. It pitted the dark knight of South Park, Mysterion against the bringer of justice of Peach Creek, Capt. Melonhead. Although Kenny was the smarter of the two and most certainly the more brutal, he just couldn't keep up with Jonny and his superior speed and agility, and Jonny's knowledge of pressure points ended the fight before it could begin, but in the end there could be no bad blood between these two heroes, and like that they became friends. Oh how charming, now today we are going to pit Ed the lovable oaf and his godly strength against the boxing Lion, Token. So as always, place your bets people.**

Today's arena won't be the big city, today it's gonna be a wide open field, filled with big rocks.

Both contestants were walking down their respective runways waving to the crowd,

"Go Ed wooo, show that rich punk what you're made of" Eddy shouted. "Go monobrow go".

"We believe in you Ed" Double D continued.

"Come on Token, mop the floor with his bitch ass" Craig screamed.

Ed, was the first one to the arena, he was wearing a pair of dirty white pants and a potato sack tunic. He was also wearing a false red beard and a Viking helmet. He had a wooden shield in one hand and a long spatula-shaped sword. Token was next to enter the arena. He was wearing a pair of American themed boxer trunks and red boxing gloves.

**Ladies and Gentalmen, meet today guest referee…Krusty the Clown,**

"Bwahahahaha, hey hey kids, Colezilla here promised me a bottle of my favorite booze if I promised to be the ref for this fight. Ok kids as soon as I fire this channel 6 service pistol, I want you two to fight like animals, alright? 1….2….3 *BANG*

Ed: 100% Token: 100%

Token moved like a blur, he could barely be seen by the audience and within a fraction of a second, he delivered a powerful right hook into Ed's face.

Ed: 99% Token: 100%

Although damage was dealt, Ed was barely phased at all and just stood there with a big dumb-guy expression on his face.

"Hello my name is Ed". He said.

Token pulled his arm back and threw another powerful punch into Ed's face and three more into his gut.

Ed: 95% Token: 100%

"Come on Lumpy, don't just stand there, fight back, hit him in the gut, head-butt him, do something!" Eddy shouted from the crowd.

Token threw another punch, this time his fist was on fire, but Ed raised his shield, blocking the attack. Ed then swung his sword with a loud *Shhhiiiinnng* sound following after it. Token reacted and ducked out of the way in time and threw seven more punches into Ed's gut.

Ed: 88% Token: 100%

Token threw a powerful uppercut but Ed dodge it and slammed his shield into Token sending him back a few meters. Token charged at Ed throwing a barrage of punches. He was moving so fast it looked like he had six arms. Ed held his shield up, blocking each hit, he then thrusted his sword forward almost making contact with Token's chest. Token sidestepped out of the way of Ed's sword and delivered another flaming punch, but Ed ducked.

Token stepped back and threw a corkscrew punch into Ed's shield, shattering it. Ed sheathed his sword and raised his fists. Token charged at him, but Ed grabbed him and threw him 100 meters into the air. Ed jumped 101 meters up into the air and slammed his locked fists into Token's stomach sending him back into the ground in a huge ball of fire due to the air friction.

Ed: 88% Token: 50%

Token slowly got back up, his entire body in pain from both the landing and the third degree burns.

"A whirlwind should through him of course." Ed thought to himself, and like that he started spinning around so fast that he created a vacuum of air, pulling Token in.

Token couldn't believe what was happening right now, he was trapped in a vortex that was moving at 500 kph. Token was thrashing and tumbling around in the vortex unable to escape.

Ed then jumped up into the eye of the storm, grabbing Token. As soon as the vortex ceased, Ed threw Token onto the ground breaking his back.

Ed: 88% Token: 19%

Token was unable to move and he was in a whole world of pain. When Ed landed, he grabbed a broken stalagmite and started spinning around forming a working drill. Ed then jumped, Point firs, into the ground.

Token had no idea what was happening, next thing he knew, he was engulfed by a geyser of molten magma, completely incinerating him. When the geyser ceased, Ed jumped out and looked around for his opponent.

"Huh, thought there'd at least be a skeleton". Ed thought to himself.

Ed: 88% Token: 0%

WINNER: ED

"Bwahahaha, hey hey, the yellow Viking kid is the winner, now where's my booze, Cole?"

***SNAP*** and like that, Krusty got his rare booze.

A green light bathed the battleground, reconstructing Token's body and reanimating it.

"Ah man, I lost." Token said.

Ed then approached Token and picked him up onto this feet.

"I'm sorry I incenerated you, do you wanna be friends"? Ed asked.

Token smiled, he took off his boxing glove and shook Ed's hand.

"Sure, you seem like a very nice guy, Ed, but god damn, it's unrealistic how powerful you are."

With that said, Ed smiled and gave Token a biiiggg hug.

**A/N: well, there you have it another fight down, also when you really think about it, what chance does Token actually stand against someone like Ed, I mean sure Token lived with lions for a while and that in on itself is a good feat, but Ed can pick up several houses, survive re-entry back into Earth's atmosphere, and is fast enough to time travel. Next fight we are pitting Kyle the Jew against Rolf the Foreign kid. Once again place your bets, leave a review, and have a good night.**


	5. Round 1 Fight 4

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Last time, it was a hard fought battle between Ed and Token, although Token proved that he was a tough fighter with his boxing skills, it just wasn't enough to overcome Ed's superior strength and power, and after a hurricane here and a lava geyser there, Ed emerged as the victor. Now we are gonna be seeing the next fight as we pit Kyle against Rolf. What will make this fight interesting is that it's gonna be a battle between brains and brawns. As always, place your bets.**

Today's arena won't be a grassy field with big rock, today it's gonna be a sewer with knee high dookie water, cardboard cutouts of alligators and octopuses, and cameras to record the fight.

Both contestants walk down their respective runways, waving to the crowd.

"Go Kyle Go, you can win this, throw everything you got at him". Kenny and Stan said in unison.

"Pft, that fucking jew is so gonna get his ass kicked, come on Rolf, kill that gay-wad". Cartman yelled.

"Go Rolf, show that bitch how we do it in Peach Creek." Said Kevin.

Kyle was the first one to enter the sewer. He was wearing an orange muscle shirt and green jeans aswell as his famous green trapper hat. Kyle had a pair off yellow nunchucks hanging from his belt and a stiletto switchblade in his pocket (His mother would kill him if she knew he had all this with him). Tolf was next to enter the sewer, he was wearing a pair of brown pleathery shorts as well as a cow skull necklace. He was also carrying a large battle ax with the name "Son of the Shepherd" written on it.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet today's guest referee… Violent J from Insane Clown Posse. **The Crowd goes wild as they see a large man with black and white face paint.

"Yo yo yo, how the fuck y'all doing tonight" The juggalo screamed with the crowd screaming back. "Now I don't know about you, but I wanna see some kids fight to the death. And tell you what, whoever wins this fight, me and Shaggy 2 Dope will perform a live concert at your high school graduation.

"You better win this Jew!" Cartman shouted at Kyle.

"Ok, when I fire my gat, you two fight, aw-ight" J said as he pulled out his gun. "1….2…3 *BANG*

Kyle: 100% Rolf: 100%

Both combatant charged at each other with great speed, Rolf swung his battle ax with the intent to behead Kyle, but he ducked out of the way just in time, Kyle then kicked Rolf in the back of his leg, sending the foreign kid to his knees. Kyle followed up with a round house-kick right in Rolf's face sending him backwards into the contaminated shit-water.

Kyle: 100% Rolf: 92%

Rolf shot back up and tackled Kyle, once he had him pinned, he started his ground and pound tactics and began delivering one heavy punch after another into Kyle's chest and face.

Kyle: 94%...82%...70%...58% Rolf: 92%

Kyle rolled over, tossing Rolf off of him. Rolf then grabbed Kyle and slammed him into the ground and tossed him into a wall.

Kyle: 51% Rolf: 92%

Rolf drew out his ax again an began to raise it up to cut Kyle in half, but Kyle side-stepped out of the way just in time and swung his nunchuck into Rolfs face causeing him to fall over. Kyle then used this opportunity to punch Rolf in the stomach and then upper cutting him.

Kyle: 51% Rolf: 83%...74%

Rolf got back up, and throw his ax like a tomahawk, but Kyle dodged it and began running away down a tunnel, Rolf then chased after him with a large fish in his hand that he caught out of the water.

Kyle reached a dead end. He turned around to see that Rolf was right behind him with a large dead fish in his hands. Rolf swung the fish with all his might, but Kyle dodged it and swung his nunchucks into Rolf's sides and then his face. Rolf was caught off guard and then Kyle delivered a powerful kick into Rolf's stomach, sending him back again.

Kyle: 51% Rolf: 65%

Rolf got back up and dropped the fish. He dug into his pockets and drew out a pair of brass knuckles. Kyle came charging at Rolf with a mid-air jump, but Rolf delivered a powerful punch into Kyle's gut, grounding him.

Kyle: 46% Rolf: 65%

Rolf then proceeded with punching Kyle repeatedly in the face.

Kyle: 39%...30%...25%...18% Rolf: 65%

Kyle then kicked Rolf in the stomach causing him to stop his attacks. Kyle got back up and drew his switchblade out. Rolf charged at him, but Kyle sidestepped out of the way and thrusted his knife into Rolf's back causing him to fall.

Kyle: 18% Rolf: 43%

Rolf got back up and threw a wild haymaker but Kyle dodged it and thrusted the knife again into Rolf's stomach. Kyle rolled out of the way of Rolf's next attack and stabbed him in the side. He then got behind Rolf and cut his hamstrings.

Kyle: 18% Rolf: 38%...23%...14%

Rolf was on his knees, slowly bleeding to death unanable to fight. Kyle then got behind Rolf, and slit his throat. Rolf fell to the ground thrashing, trying his best to breath, unable to move as his lungs slowly filled up with blood and his breathing being cut off. All of a sudden the son of a shepherd stopped moving as the shit-water began turning red where Rolf's corpse lied.

Kyle: 18% Rolf: 0%

Kyle then held his bloodied knife into the air and gave a loud victory scream to the audience.

THE WINNER: KYLE

Kyle walked out of the sewer, once he was out he was greeted by his super best friend.

"Kyle, you did it. You won." Stan said as he gave Kyle a hug.

"Congrats Jew, you won us an ICP concert, but you should really take a shower, you smell like shit" Cartman said giving Kyle a pat on the back.

"Well I was in a sewer, fatass, but yeah I fell a little sick with all the blood and crap that's on me". Kyle responed. "Oh god, we're gonna get a free ICP concert."

"That's right, you motha fuckas are gonna have the dopest, most shiznaz concert eva." Violent J said.

Just then a green light bathed the entire battle ground, healing Kyle's wounds and revieving Rolf.

"Wait go Stretch, we just lost out on what could,ve been the greatest high school graduation ever." Eddy barked at Rolf.

Rolf's only response was smacking Eddy across the face the dead fish from earlier.

**A/N: Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next fight will be between Craig Tucker and Double D, so as always: leave a review, place your bets, and have a nice day.**


	6. Round 1 Fight 5

**A/N: Wow, 2 chapters in one day, I'm on a roll. Ok, we have reached the half-way point of the first rounds, Just a few more fights until the half-time show, and Second Rounds.**

**Last Time on South Park vs. Peach Creek: It was never ending battle between brains and brawns as we pitted Kyle against Rolf in a death match in the sewers. Although Rolf was the Stronger, Faster and overall the more battle hardened of the two, Kyle played it smart and fought with gorilla war tactics keeping Rolf both frustrated and confused throughout the entire fight, mix that in with a few good jabs with his switchblade and victory was assured for Kyle. Now we are going to be pitting the dark horse swordsman, Craig, against the gentle genius, Edd. Can Double D pull off a homer and win the battle or will Craig's ruthless martial arts skills be too much for him. As always, Place your Bets.**

Today's arena will not be the disease ridden sewers, but instead, it will be a large stone bridge over a raging river, complete with sharp rocks, leeches, and eels.

Both combatants were walking down their respective runways waving to the crowd.

"Come on Sockhead, we knew you can win, use your gadgets and vaporize that asshole". Eddy shouted with Ed right next to him holding a "Go Double D" sign in his hands.

"Kill that Dork, Craig". Kevin cheered.

"I know you can win this, muffin, win so we can go to the finals together." Marie shouted.

"Go Craig Go, cut that bitch in half." Clyde and Token screamed in unison.

Double D was the first one to enter the bridge, he was wearing a pair of purple shorts with tall red socks into his blue shoes, and he was also wearing an orange hoodie. His most eye catching feature was his long black sock-like hat. Craig entered the battlefield next, he was wearing a pair of black jeans as well as a dark-blue jacket, and he had a dark-blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top and he was caring a silver katana sword with him.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet today's guest referee….The Nostalgia Critic.**

"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have too. Being a fan of both Ed,Edd,n Eddy and South Park, it was impossible for me to say no when Cole asked me to be the ref for this fight. Ok, I want you both to shake hands and kill each other as soon as I fire my gun, alright.

"May the best man win Mr. Tucker." Double D said with a smile.

Craig's only response was a big fat middle finger in Double D's face. "Sit and Spin" Craig said.

"Hahaha, classic Craig." The Nostalgia Critic laughed. "Ok, 1…..2…..3*BANG*"

Edd: 100% Craig: 100%

Craig drew out his Katana with lightning fast speed, through the wind a loud *SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG* could be heard when the blade was unsheathed. Craig dashed towards Double D with his blade aimed for his heart, but Double D jumped over Craig in the blink of an eye and drew out a blaster and fired three shots. The burning hot green plasma darted itself at Craig at 880m/s, but the samurai turned around in time and delfected each shot with his sword.

Double D landed on his feet and turned around facing Craig, he was at least 7 meters away and Craig charged at Double D with his sword raised to his mid-section. Double D switched his blaster from semi-auto to full auto and began firing at 950 shots per minute. Craig swung his katana with precise accuracy and timing, deflecting each shot. A loud *Shing* sound echoing throughout the field as Craig blocked the green blaster fire.

Craig was getting closer and closer and Double D still hasn't made a single shout count. When Craig got close enough, he slashed his blade horizontally, cutting Double D's blaster in half. Double D then threw his now useless weapon at Craig as a last ditch effort to buy himself some time to draw his next weapon. Craig cut the blaster again, but to his notice he saw Double D pull out a small metallic rod out from his pocket. Double D pressed the red button and within a second, a beam of blue light extended from the small rod. To Craig's amazement, the sock-headed nerd had a lightsaber.

The two warriors were locked in a menacing but patient gaze, they slowly circled around each other both with a tight and firm grip around their swords. Craig made the first move and thrusted his katana at Double D, but he sidestepped and swung his lightsaber at Craig only for him to block it with his sword. Double D swung vertically with Craig raising his Katana up high to block it. Craig saw his opening and kicked Double D in the gut sending him back a bit.

Edd: 95% Craig: 100%

Craig charged at Double D with his blade and swung diagonally with Double D blocking with his saber. Double D then took a fencer's position and thrusted his energy blade forward, but Craig parried it and countered with a riposte thrust. Double D barely dodged the attack and swung again only for Craig to block it.

Both Craig and Double D's blades were locked against each other, both with a lot of force and balance behind them. Double D was sweating and in just the blink of an eye, he lost his balance. Craig took advantage of the situation and punched Double D square in the face.

Edd: 81% Craig: 100%

Craig saw Double D's disorientation as his window of opportunity and thrusted his sword into Double D's chest.

Everyone from Peach Creek was incomplete shock at what they saw. Double D gripped the blade in his chest, inadvertently cutting his hands as the blade was slowly burning his insides. Craig then looked at Double D and saw the pain he was in, he was bleeding out his mouth as well as his chest. Craig then delivered a strong kick into Double D's gut, while pulling the katana out of him. Double D just lied there as a geyser of blood erupted from his chest. To Double D, everything went cold and then black.

"Sockhead no!" Eddy screamed from the crowd.

Edd: 0% Craig: 100%

The Nostalgia Critic approached Double D to see if he was dead. "The WINNER IS: CRAIG".

Ed, Eddy, and Marie jumped from the crowds and ran as fast as they could to get to Double D's lifeless body. Ed was the first one to get to him and he quickly picked him up. "Speak to me Double D, Please, Please stay with me." Ed screamed with tears in his eyes. "Come on Sockhead, please, please, please. don't die." Eddy said as he looked into Double D's lifeless eye's.

**Quit your weeping, I can easily revive him.**

"Then quit fucking stalling and revive him already." Eddy shouted as he was near the brink of crying.

Then all of a sudden, a green light bathed the battlefield. The light circled around Double D, healing his wounds, replenishing his blood, and must of all, reigniting the spark of life into him.

Double D slowly opened his eyes and took a slow but deep breath.

"Aaahhhhh, my aching chest, what happened?" Double D asked.

"Love-muffin, your alright." Marie said with tears in her eyes as she pressed Double D against her chest in a warm and loving hug.

Double D couldn't help but blush as he noticed his face was in-between his girlfriend's boobs.

Eddy gave a cold stare at Craig that read "this isn't over".

Craig smiled and flipped Eddy off knowing it would add fuel to the flames of Eddy's anger.

**A/N: Ok, that was chapter six (aka Round 1 Fight 5), I hope you all enjoyed it. Next fight I will be pitting Wendy against Kevin in a battle that pits beauty against the beast. As always, Place your bets, leave a review, and have a good night people.**


	7. Round 1 Fight 6

**A/N: As always, I own nothing, so you can't sue me.**

**Last Time on South Park vs. Peach Creek: it was a sword fight unlike any you've seen before (unless you've played Soul Calibur IV) as Double D's resourcefulness went up against Craig's raw skill. Craig showed that his swordsmanship was more than enough to deal with Double D's gadgets, and even though Double D showed he was quite handy with a lightsaber, Craig ended up overpowering Double D and delivering the final blow with his sword. It ended with Double D's friends and loved ones gathering around his lifeless body demanding that I revive him (which I did). Now today we are going to be pitting the lovely and fair Wendy Testaburger against the jack of all talents: Kevin Hoek. Will beauty be able to kill this beast? Find out and as always, place your bets.**

Today's arena will not be a stone bridge over a raging river, but instead a 16'th century British Castle that stands 5 stories high; complete with 100 rooms including but not limited to: a throne room, a torture den, a dungeon, an armory, a kitchen, and a alter with a satanic theme to it.

Both combatants are walking down their respective runways, waving to the crowd.

"You can do this Wendy, show that jerk no mercy." Stan shouted while holding a banner that read "Go Wendy" on it.

"Show us your boobs, Wendy". Eddy and Kenny yelled in unison. Eddy then threw a wolf whistle her way.

Wendy chose not to respond to them.

"Booo Wendy Boo. Kill that lesbo, Kevin." Cartman shouted.

Wendy was the first one to enter the portal that lead to the castle, she was wearing a pair of yellow pants, a purple jacket with black fingerless gloves, and a pink beret. She was wielding a red quarter staff. Kevin was the next one to enter the portal, he was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, black shorts. His most noticeable feature was his red baseball cap which he was wearing backwards. Kevin's weapon of choice was a 10 meter long chain with each link being bladed.

Kevin couldn't help but focus on how sexy his opponent was with her sleek and feminine figure as well as how round and ample her breasts were. Kevin was trying very hard to keep himself from getting an erection, I mean this girl was so hot that she makes Nazz look like a fat and ugly ogre.

Stan was in the audience and he didn't like the looks this guy was giving his girlfriend.

Although his face was neutral, Wendy noticed the hungry look in Kevin's green eyes as well, but decided to ignore it.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet tonight's special guest referee…Howard the Duck.** The crowd goes wild but not in the good way. There were lots of people booing and hissing at his name.

"Booo, you suck Horward. Just kill yourself you ugly fuck." Cartman yelled before throwing a rotten tomato at the ref.

"Go fuck yourselves, all of you". Howard said giving the whole audience two big middle fingers before leaving the stadium covered in rotten fruit and garbage.

**Hahaha, now with that little joke behind us, let's meet the real guest referee for tonight's fight. Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's referee is…..Alucard from the Hellsing Organization. **The crowd goes wild cheering the vampire killer's name. Many people were throwing roses and some of the female crowd members even threw their panties at him.

"Good evening everybody, I am proud to be the chosen referee for this fight, and let it be known that whoever wins this will get a special reward from me." Alucard said giving the screaming audience a toothy grin.

Stan was praying to God, Satan, Buddha, Vishnu and Odin or whoever was listening that Alucard didn't mean sex as the reward, otherwise he might have to compete with the vampire killer for Wendy's love.

"Don't worry Stan, I'm not going to steal your lover."

"What!? Who said that" Stan asked out loud earning him a few stares from the people around him.

"I said it, Me, Alucard."

Stan looked down and noticed that the red clad vampire killer was speaking to him telepathically

"What"? Stan asked.

"You heard me, I have no interest in your girlfriend, I have a sexy Police Girl waiting for me back in England, and besides I can tell from reading her thoughts that she doesn't want me either."

"Ok but wait, what's the reward than"? Stan asked.

"You'll see". Alucard spoke back.

"Alright Kid's as soon as I fire my gun" Alucard began as he pulled out a large black pistol. "I want you two to fight, alright?"

Both Wendy and Kevin nodded.

"Ok, 1…2…3*BANG*"

Wendy: 100% Kevin: 100%

"Don't worry, babe, I'll go easy on you." Kevin stated

"That's good cause I'm won't". Wendy replied.

Kevin sent a heavy round-house kick, but Wendy blocked it and threw a quick uppercut into Kevin's rock hard chin.

Wendy: 100% Kevin: 92%

"By the way, don't call me babe." Wendy said with venom in her voice.

Kevin was slowly getting back up, spitting out a tooth and some blood. Wendy stood in a defensive position as Kevin got back up. Kevin than realized that this girl was more than just a fine piece of ass, that she was actually very strong, perhaps he shouldn't hold back.

Kevin ran towards Wendy throwing dozens of well-placed and well-timed punches at Wendy, who held her guard up blocking and dodging each one…that is until Kevin's last punch hit her in the gut causing her to fly backwards at least 3 meters. She fell backward just barely landing on her feet.

Wendy: 87% Kevin: 92%

Wendy stood back up straight, she threw off her jacket. She was wearing a white tank top with the words "Buffy Rules" on it. She also had a heart tattoo on her right bicep which read "STAN" on it. Kevin could help but notice her cleavage rather than her tattoo.

Kevin's came charging at her sending a fast rolling kick which Wendy front-flipped over. As she landed on her feet Kevin came back sending another heavy punch. Wendy just barely dodge Kevin's attack by a centimeter to which she sent a strong counter-punch to Kevin's face sending backwards.

Wendy: 87% Kevin: 84%

Kevin recovered from the punch quicker than Wendy anticipated. Kevin punched Wendy in the face sending her back a bit. Kevin delivered another heavy punch into Wendy's stomach and while she was hunched over and kneed her in the face.

Wendy: 65% Kevin: 84%

Kevin threw a corkscrew punch, Wendy saw it coming and she dodged it in time. Wendy back flipped away from Kevin giving herself some space to come up with a new plan.

With the new distance between Kevin and his [sexy] opponent, he threw his bladed chain like a spear with the sharp point at Wendy. Wendy drew out her staff and began swinging it in circular motions to bat the point of Kevin's chain away.

Kevin pulled his chain back and swung the bladed length of the chain at Wendy. Wendy cartwheeled out of the way of the chain and once she was back on her feet, she slammed her staff into Kevin's face.

Wendy: 65% Kevin: 79%

Wendy dodged Kevin's counter strike and delivered a fast kick into Kevin's into his gut sending him into the alter.

Wendy: 65% Kevin: 66%

The room in particular was a horrific sight the pews where were cracked in several places as well as having semi-complete, blood-drenched skeletons lying on them. A giant cross was hanging upside down over the alter underneath a pentagram written in blood.

Kevin swung his chain with it entwining around the big cross, Kevin pulled down in hopes of bringing down the cross on top of his opponent. Wendy saw Kevin's strategy and delivered a falling kick into Kevin's chest sending him into the wall.

Wendy: 65% Kevin: 54%

Wendy dashed sending a punch in Kevin's direction, but he sidestepped out of the way causing Wendy to hit the wall instead, leaving a huge dent in its place. Kevin saw his opportunity and punched Wendy in the face. Kevin then grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, Kevin picked her up again, and punched her again and again and again until her face was as battered and bruised as Kevin's.

Wendy: 29% Kevin: 54%

Before Kevin could deliver another punch, Wendy swung both her legs around Kevin's arm causing him to his back. She had him in an arm bar, and with one quick pelvic thrust she snapped Kevin's arm in two. Wendy then let go of Kevin's arm and back flipped away from him. Kevin slowly got back up with his right arm now broken.

Wendy: 29% Kevin: 33%

Wendy held up her guard, ready for whatever Kevin's next move. Kevin charged at Wendy with his and swung his left fist at her but she blocked it and hit Kevin with another uppercut sending him flying into the wall again.

Wendy: 29% Kevin: 24%

Kevin got back up, and pulled his chain down from the cross. He swung his bladed chain so fast that it was burning from the friction of the air in the room. Wendy jumped out of the way of the chain as it cut an entire section of pews and skeletons in half.

Kevin swung the chain again this time wrapping around Wendy with every burning, bladed link digging into Wendy's stomach and back. Kevin then pulled Wendy closer to him. He then swung his chain pulling Wendy into the air and slamming her into the ground.

Wendy: 7% Kevin: 24%

Kevin then approached Wendy, she was barely conscious. She looked up as Kevin was towering above her. She couldn't move, the chain was still tightly wrapped around her, preventing her from downing anything but squirm.

Kevin looked down at her.

"Sorry sweetheart, it's nothing personal, I just want that 22 million dollars." Kevin said before stomping Wendy's face.

Wendy: 0% Kevin: 24%

Alucard approached Wendy and placed his pointing and middle fingers over Wendy's carotid artery.

"She's not dead, but she is unable to continue the fight." The No Life King claimed.

"The WINNER IS: KEVIN" Alucard yelled.

Just then, the green light fell upon the castle bathing the entire battlefield engulfing both Kevin and Wendy in it's warm glow. Kevin's arm was repaired and the chain unwrapped around Wendy, healing her wounds as well.

Stan jumped from the crowd into the portal and into the castle where Wendy was. In just 1 minute, Stan found Wendy, Kevin, and Alucard in the throne room with Alucard sitting on the throne.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Stan asked as he ran towards her.

"Yeah I am. In fact, I feel much better now." Wendy closed the distance between her and Stan and kissed him.

Kevin may have won but he was still scared at how strong Wendy really is, yet at the same time he respected her for being strong. "How lucky Stan is for having her". Kevin thought.

"So what my prize Alucard?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget." Alucard then grabbed Kevin by his neck, "Here's your Reward".

"What the hell are you doing? Let me g…." Before Kevin could finish, Alucard bit Kevin's neck and began drinking Kevin's blood.

When he was finished, he threw Kevin's lifeless body on the ground.

"Jesus Christ". Stan yelled and then threw up at the sight of what Alucard doing.

"Oh my god." Wendy screamed. "The reward was death?"

"No." Alucard began lowering his sunglasses. "The reward is unlife."

Kevin got back up, this time his skin was grey and his eyes were red, and his canine teeth were longer and sharper than ever.

"What did you do to me, man!?" Kevin asked freaking out.

"I turned you into a vampire, congratulations Kevin, you're one of us now, I recommend you stay out of the sun for at least a hundred years, you'll probably be a day-walker by then.

"Makes me glad I lost." Wendy commented to Stan.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Kevin won and now he's a vampire (don't worry, he's not one of those lame Twilight vampires. He's one of those Badass Hellsing Vampires). Also the next fight is Cartman against Marie Kanker, so as always thank you for reading and perhaps maybe you could leave a review (It really helps keep the story going) and finally be sure to place your bets on whose going to win.**


	8. Round 1 Fight 7

**A/N: I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or South Park, all I own is this cup of ramen noodles which I'm going to have for lunch.**

**Last time on South Park vs. Peach Creek: It was a battle of the sexes as the lovely Wendy went up against the big bad shovel-chinned jock Kevin. In one of the closest fights yet, Wendy showed that her fighting skills were more than enough to compete with Kevin's, but sadly it wasn't enough to overcome Kevin's tenacity. Skill for skill, they were damn near even, but Kevin's superior strength and chain tactics is what won him the day, and as a "reward", our guest referee, Alucard, bit and turned Kevin into a vampire, making him faster, stronger, and near-immortal. I guess Craig is gonna have to be careful in the second rounds when he faces Kevin. Today we are going to pit one of the toughest people in all of Peach Creek against one of the weakest people: Marie Kanker vs Eric Cartman. Will the blue-haired vixen take home another victory for Peach Creek or will Cartman somehow pull of a homer? Find out and as always, place your bets.**

Today's arena will not be the Satanic Castle in Britain, but instead…the big city from Round 1 Fight 2 where Kenny and Jonny fought.** (A/N: I'll come up with a new arena next chapter, I promise.)**

Both combatants are walking down their respective runways, both waving to the crowd.

"Come on Marie, make the Kanker name proud." Marie's sister May yelled.

"Ain't no way a Kanker is gonna lose to a fat guy pretending to be a raccoon." Marie's other sister, Lee said to Eddy.

"I actually feel bad for this guy." Eddy said to himself. "Wait a minute, if Marie wins, that means I'm gonna fight her in the second rounds, oh crap."

"What makes you think you're going to win?" Clyde asked. "There's no way I'm going to lose to some three haired loser with bad money business skills."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." Eddy responded.

"Bring it on you stupid dwarf." Clyde said.

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm only 5'2 you son of a bitch." Eddy shouted back.

"Eddy, please contain yourself. You'll be fighting this gentleman after Marie's fight so there is no need to rush things." Double D said trying to keep the peace.

"Sarah says that my fight smell, but how can they if they don't have a nose?" Ed said out of nowhere.

Everyone just gives Ed a blank stare.

"Go Marie." Kyle yelled.

"Kick his ass." Craig yelled.

Everyone in the audience was cheering Marie's name. Everyone except Cartman's mom.

"I believe in you my little poopsiecin." Ms. Cartman said.

Cartman knows that the crowd is against him but he's not gonna let that diminish him.

Cartman was the first one to enter the city, he was wearing his Coon costume. He felt that it would look cool if he won as the Coon, that way he would probably get more recognition in South Park and maybe even Peach Creek. Marie was next to enter the city, she was wearing a pair of green camouflage pants and black army boots as well as a black tank top.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet tonight's guest referee…2D the vocalist from the hit cartoon band: the Gorillaz.**

"Hello everybody, I'm glad to be here." 2D said to the audience. "Okay let's get this fight underway, Now I don't have a gun but I do have a whistle so when I blow it, I want you two kids to fight, ok?" 1…2…3*TWEET*

Cartman: 100% Marie: 100%

Cartman charged at Marie with his iron claws raised, he was aiming at her throat that way he would have a chance to get an instant kill. His sights were set and his goal was at hand, he could actually win this, but before Cartman's claw could make contact with Marie's neck, She grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder causing him to slam back first into the asphalt street.

Cartman: 88% Marie: 100%

Cartman slowly got back up and raised his claws again. He threw a quick right cross, but Marie ducked out of the way in time and slammed her elbow into solar plexus, causing the fatass to fall to his knees.

Cartman: 81% Marie: 100%

Marie than grabbed Cartman by his shoulder and delivered five heavy punches followed by a swift knee to his gut. Causing him to fall over. Cartman's face was battered and bruised with a trail of blood flowing from his mouth.

Cartman: 69% Marie: 100%

Cartman got back up again throwing multiple punches but Marie held up her guard and blocked each of his strikes and counted with a nasty left hook to Cartman's face causing him to fall over for the third time.

Cartman: 56% Marie: 100%

Cartman got back up and realized that there was no way he could defeat her in regular fisticuffs, so he ran into an ally to come up with a different strategy. Marie gave chase after him.

Cartman hid behind a dumpster hoping that his pursuer wouldn't notice him. Marie then grabbed a garbage can lid and threw it against the wall where it ricochet of it and its edge slammed into Cartman's face.

Cartman: 50% Marie: 100%

Cartman got back up and tried to run but Marie grabbed his cape and pulled him back into her fist. Marie than held Cartman in a reverse headlock and started kneeing him in the gut repeatedly. She let go of his cape and started throwing bullet kicks into Cartman's midsection and face slamming him into the wall. Marie than got behind Cartman and delivered a heavy kick into the back of Cartman's knee, breaking his leg.

Cartman: 34% Marie: 100%

Cartman then started limping to get away from his opponent. Marie decided to let this poor fat guy have a head start before she would give chase after him. Cartman then limped into a random building and Marie decided to go after him and finish him off.

As soon as Marie entered the building she saw Cartman hiding in the Corner, what Marie didn't notice was that there were guns of all types hanging on the walls, once she noticed them she came to the conclusion that they were in a gun store.

Cartman turned around revealing that he had an AK-74 assault rifle in his hands. The gun itself was 37 inches in length and weighed approximately 3 kg. It was loaded with a 30 round magazine.

"Die you blue-haired bitch." Cartman said.

And in a flash, Cartman pulled the trigger of his gun and began to empty his clip. The weapon fired the mighty 5.45x39mm round at 650 rounds per minute at 900 m/s. Each bullet entered Marie's body tumbling as it tore apart her organs, killing her once Cartman ran out of bullets.

Cartman: 34% Marie: 0%

2D approached Cartman and raised his [Cartman's] hand in the air.

"The WINNER IS: CARTMAN"

"Get the fuck out of here, Cartman actually won?" Kyle said in complete shock.

"How could this happen?" Lee shouted.

Double D approached Marie lifeless body.

Just then, the green light came and bathed the battlefield healing Cartman and revieving Marie.

"You ok, love?" Double D asked.

Marie smiled and responed "I am now." And used Double D for leverage to help herself up. She then shared a passionate kiss with him.

"I may have lost, but at least we lost together." Marie said as she kissed Double D again.

Eddy couldn't help but look away, watching someone else kiss Double D was a little too much for him.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Cartman surprisingly won. Next will be the last fight of the first rounds as we pit Eddy against Clyde. Once again, place your bets and leave a review if you please, and have a nice day.**


	9. Round 1 Fight 8

**A/N: Ok people, this is the final fight of the first rounds, after this will be the Half-Time Show and then the second rounds.**

**Last time on South Park vs. Peach Creek: We pitted Cartman and his quick-thinking against Marie and her sheer ferocity. In the battle Cartman fought valiantly but it wasn't enough to even catch Marie off guard. Marie showed that in pure fisticuff, Cartman was no match for her and she showed us that by beating Cartman like a drum. After he was beaten, battered, and bruised, Cartman ran away and took shelter inside a gun store. It wasn't until Cartman got his hands on an AK-74 that he was able to turn the tides, and in less than 30 seconds, Cartman was able to take victory. Now we are going to determine who will be fighting in the second rounds after this final fight as we pit Eddy McGee against Clyde Donovan. Will Eddy prove to us that size doesn't matter in a battle and take home the victory or will Clyde's never give up attitude be the deciding factor of the fight. Find out and as always, place your bets.**

Today's arena will not be the big city, but instead it will be a martial arts dojo complete with a rubber mat and paper walls. There was also a 2 meter tall golden statue of a Shaolin Monk in a meditating pose in the upper center of the dojo.

Both combatants were walking down their respective runways, both waving to the crowd.

"Go Eddy Go, I know you can win this, show him what you're made of." Ed shouted from the audience.

Double D, got up and held a huge sign that read "GO EDDY" on it. "You can do it Eddy, just believe in yourself." Double D yelled.

"Come on Clyde, kill that leprechaun." Token shouted.

"Go Clyde, make it to the finals". Craig yelled.

"Go Eddy." Nazz yelled.

"Win this for South Park, Clyde." Kenny yelled.

Eddy was the first one to enter the arena, he was wearing a pair of yellow pants with a red stripe down his left leg, and a pair of red sneakers, and for some reason a he was also sporting a Bruce Lee wig. Clyde entered the arena next. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, and a red sleeveless gi top.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet tonight's guest referee…Batman the Dark Knight.** The Crowd goes wild after witnessing who the ref was.

"Hello. As a martial artist myself, I can say I am proud you choose me to be the referee for the final fight of the first round. Ok, as soon as I snap my fingers, I want you two to fight with all your might." Batman said. "1…2…3*SNAP*"

Eddy: 100% Clyde: 100%

Eddy charged at Clyde and spun with a round house kick, but Clyde blocked it and countered with a haymaker to Eddy's Face sending him backwards into a wall. Clyde then rushed toward Eddy and threw him over his shoulder.

Eddy 91% Clyde: 100%

Eddy got back up and saw Clyde was about to throw a punch. Eddy ducked out of the way of the attack and grabbed Clyde's arm and proceeded with elbowing Clyde several times into his stomach. Eddy then let go of Clyde and throwing a heavy round house kick into his face sending him falling backwards.

Eddy: 91% Clyde: 87%

Clyde jumped back onto his feet and charged at Eddy with his fists raised. Clyde threw a dozen punches and four kicks. Eddy managed to block most of the punches with only three actually landing, one in Eddy's face and two in his gut, and back flipping out of the way of the kicks.

Eddy: 84% Clyde: 87%

Clyde dashed forward and delivered a corkscrew punch which Eddy caught with his left hand and counted with an uppercut into Clyde's chin. It wasn't enough to send him backwards so Eddy charged forward and kneed Clyde in his gut sending him backwards.

Eddy: 84% Clyde: 76%

"Come on, is that all you got?" Eddy taunted.

Clyde got back up, dusting himself off.

"I'm just getting started." Clyde said.

Clyde threw a heavy punch which Eddy Caught, But Clyde anticipated that and threw another punch with his other hand into Eddy's face. Clyde then grabbed Eddy's head and knee him in the face three time nearly breaking Eddy's nose and leaving it bleeding.

Eddy: 73% Clyde: 76%

Clyde then tackled Eddy, pinning him to the ground and began sending punching him repeatedly with Eddy doing his best to block each hit. But sadly most of the hits made their mark. Eddy blocked Clyde's last punch and elbowed him in the face knocking him off of him.

Eddy: 62% Clyde: 71%

Clyde jumped forward kicking Eddy in his gut and sending him backwards. Clyde threw another punch into Eddy's face and proceeded with throwing another punch which Eddy dodged. Eddy blocked Clyde's next punch and grabbed his arm and threw an upward kick into Clyde's face.

Eddy: 55% Clyde: 64%

Eddy then let go of Clyde and punched him in the gut and once he was bent over from the shock of his punch he kneed Clyde in the face breaking his nose and cracking three of his teeth.

Eddy: 55% Clyde: 47%

"Go Eddy Go. Go Eddy Go. Go Eddy Go!" The Peach Creak side was chanting.

Eddy grabbed Clyde by the neck and threw Clyde backwards. Eddy Then charged Clyde and started delivering twenty five kicks and fifteen punches in an **ULTRA-COMBO **attack. Clyde was doing his best to defend himself but Eddy was too quick.

Eddy: 55% Clyde: 25%

Eddy delivered one last punch sending Clyde flying into the paper wall. Eddy then realized now was his chance to use his new move that his brother taught him.

Eddy joined his two hand together and thrusted them together with open palms. "JAWBREAKO" Eddy shouted, and in the blink of an eye, a blue ball of spiritual energy fired from Eddy's hands in blinding speed as it had caught everyones attention.

Once the energy ball made contact with Clyde's chest, it exploded in a huge blast of fiery energy. Clyde's lifeless corpse fell to the ground in his chard remains.

Eddy: 55% Clyde: 0%

"THE WINNER IS: EDDY" Batman shouted.

The Crowd goes wild cheering Eddy's name.

Ed and Double D rushed down from the audience and into the arena as they picked up Eddy and hoisted him onto their shoulders. As a sign of victory, Eddy took off his Bruce Lee wig, and threw it into the crowd where it was caught by Butters who replied "NEAT-O".

"Congratulation's Eddy. Ed and I are so glad you won, but where on Earth did you learn that attack?" Double D asked.

Eddy kinda blushed and replied, "My brother taught it to me before the tournament."

Just then, the green light burst from the sky, bathing the entire arena healing Eddy's wounds and reviving Clyde from death.

"Shit, I lost." Clyde said. "Oh well, at least I tried."

**A/N: Well there you have it. Eddy won. With that out of the way, let me say the first rounds are now officially over, next chapter will be the Half-Time show which will be a performance by a special band for the winners and the losers of the first round. Don't worry, all you readers are invited too,**


	10. Half-Time Show featuring the Gorillaz

**A/N: I don't own the Gorillaz, they are property of Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett**

**I want to say Congratulations to the winners of the First Rounds for coming this far, and let me give you a reward that I'm sure you all will enjoy. Don't worry, to all you who have lost you can come and enjoy the reward too.**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, what do you think the reward will be Eddy?" Ed asked, but before he could reply, "I bet it's the world biggest boat of gravy."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is, Ed." Eddy replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I hope it's a bag of blood, I could sure use some right now." Kevin said.

"Who knows what it could be. For all we know, Cole could be planning to do something horrible to us. I mean, look at what happened to that Kevin guy." Kyle said.

"Being a vampire isn't so bad, Jew. Sure I can't eat garlic anymore and I can't go out in the sun, but there are lots of benefits to being a vampire." Kevin replied.

"Like what?" Stan asked.

"Well, I'm fast enough to keep up with cars and I'm strong enough to pick one up. And have you tried Blood? It's so delicious."

"I think I'll just stick with regular food." Stan replied.

"Let's not go off track, guys. Kyle has a point, who knows what Cole will do." Wendy said.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad, Wendy. Who knows, maybe he'll treat us to a five-star meal." Double D said.

**Ok everybody, go to the main dining room on the second floor. There you will receive your rewards.**

"I guess we're going to find out now." Token said.

The 8 winning contestants as well as the 8 losing contestants along with Sarah, Jimmy S., Nazz, Lee, May, Bebe, Nicole, Jimmy V., Timmy, Tweek, and Butters all went to the main dining room and saw dozen of table all neatly rowed up with a huge stage in the center of the room.

They all found themselves finding seats to sit in with each person sitting next to their best friends or their girlfriends or whoever didn't mind them.

A dozen robots dressed like waiters entered the room and approached the tables and took everyone's order of what they would like to eat and drink. Ed ordered a plate of buttered toast and Gravy, Double D ordered a plate of spaghetti, Eddy ordered a Cheese Burger and some Fries, Kevin ordered a big bowl of O-Positive blood, Jonny and Plank ordered Tofu and Salad with some Curry, Rolf ordered a black angus steak, Marie ordered Lobster, and Big Bro ordered Alaskan Cod, and the Rest of the Peach Creek company ordered food of their choice too, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny all ordered burgers, Wendy ordered a chicken-pot pie, Craig ordered scrambled eggs with bacon and a hash brown, Token ordered meat lovers pizza, and Clyde ordered 5 tacos, with the rest of the South Park gang ordering food too.

**Ok, I hope you are all comfortable cause a five star meal is only half of your reward.**

"Then what's the other half?" Craig asked.

**Your other half of the reward is a private concert performed by the world famous cartoon band, The Gorillaz.**

With that said, everyone in the room went nuts cheering and shouting.

Just then four people entered the room and got up on the stage. They looked strange but very cool.

The first one on the stage had spiky blue hair and pitch black eyes, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He was carrying a small keyboard. He looked to be around 35 years of age. He was the keyboardist/vocalist of the band, his name was 2D.

The second one on the stage was a Japanese girl with shoulder length purple hair with her eyes hidden behind her bangs, she was wearing a black tank top and white jeans. She was carrying an acoustic guitar. She looked to be around 22 years of age. She was the guitarist/back-up vocals of the band, her name was Noodle.

The third person on stage was a large husky African-American man with a shaved head, he was wearing a green t-shirt and red jeans, and he was sitting behind a set of drums. He was about 36 years of age. He is the drummer of the band, his name was Russel.

The fourth and final person on stage was man with black hair and green skin, he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of jeans and a black cape with a pentagram on it. He was holding a long bass guitar. He was the bassist of the band, his name was Murdoc.

They all held their instruments high and began playing with everyone cheering.

Hahahahahahahahaha,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good...

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, noooo.

Windmill, windmill for the land.  
Turned forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is ticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up like ass cracks,  
Lay these ponies at the track  
It's my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear reppin' it harder this year  
Watch me as I gravitate  
Hahahahahahaa.

Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
This motown,  
With your sound  
You're in the blink  
Gonna bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With your sound  
You kill the INC.  
So don't stop, get it, get it  
Until you jet ahead.  
Yo, watch the way I navigate  
Hahahahahhaa

Feel good, ahhhhahahahah _[x4]_

Don't stop, shit it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahhaa.  
Don't stop, shit it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady,  
Watch me navigate  
Ahahahahahhaa.

Feel good, ahhhhahahahaha  
Feel good,  
Feel good, ahhhhahahahaha  
Feel good...

The Gorillaz then stopped playing and the crowd was going wild and cheering their name. Noodle approached 2D and they kissed passionately. Everyone then approached the stage asking for autographs and taking pictures and what not. Truly this was a great reward but then the 8 remaining contestants realized that this mean that the half time show was over and that soon they would be fighting in the second rounds tomorrow.

**OK here is the chart of who's fighting who:**

**Eddy vs. Cartman**

**Craig vs. Kevin**

**Ed vs. Kyle**

**Stan vs. Jonny & Plank**

**You guys better get training because tomorrow the second rounds begin.**

**And just like that, they left to go train.**

**A/N: Alright, I hope you all liked the half-time show as much as I did. Be sure to place you bets, leave a review, and have an awesome day.**


	11. Round 2 Fight 1

**A/N: Woohoo, we made it to the second rounds, as always I don't own South Park or Ed,Edd,n Eddy.**

**Last time on South Park vs. Peach Creek, the winners and losers got together for a fancy dinner and a show, but none of them expected the show to be a private Gorillaz concert (aren't I nice). But with the party over it is time to get back to work for the 8 finalists who made it past the first rounds, and for the first fight of the second round, we will be pitting to money-grubbing bastards against each other pitched mortal combat: Eddy McGee vs. Eric Cartman. Will Eddy's dirty tricks dominate the fight or will Cartman's and his "cheating ways" prevail once again. As always, place your bets.**

Today's arena won't be a martial arts dojo, but instead it will be a dark and grim cemetery filled with tombstones, dead trees, mausoleums, and of course, dead body's buried beneath the battle field.

Both combatants walked down their respective walked down their respective runways, both smiling and waving to the crowed.

Ed and Double D were chanting Eddy's name repeatedly.

"Rock on, Eddy." Jonny shouted with Plank nestled in his arms.

"Go Eddy." Nazz yelled.

"2,4,6,8…something…something…something, go Cartman". Butters yelled and for some reason he was dressed like a cheer leader.

"Eric, Honey, don't forget grandma's coming over at 5pm so be on your best behavior after this fight." Cartman's mom said over a megaphone.

Eddy was the first one to enter the graveyard. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with red shoes, he was also wearing a blue t-shirt with a Union Jack on it. Cartman was next to enter the graveyard. He was wearing his Coon costume and mask, only now he was also packing a bit of heat with him. He was armed with an Ak-74 assault rifle, a double barrel shotgun, a pair of uzi's, and a revolver.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet tonight's guest referee…Luke Skywalker. **The crowd goes wild, cheering the Jedi Master's name.

"Okay gentlemen, I can tell that neither of you plan on playing fair, so I'm not going to waste my breath telling you guy's not to cheat, so as soon as I activate my lightsaber, I want you two to start fighting. Ok?

Both Eddy and Cartman nod in agreement.

"Ok, 1…2…3". *HISH* Luke activates his green lightsber and the fight begins.

Eddy: 100% Cartman: 100%

Cartman quickly takes aim at Eddy with his assault rifle and starts firing at full-auto. Eddy ducked out of the way of the line of fire and he began running until he got behind a mausoleum to take cover.

Cartman digs into his pockets and pulls out a grenade. He pulls the pin and throws it the over the mausoleum and in front of Eddy. Eddy sees the bomb, he realizes that there's no time to panic, so he grabs the grenade and throws it back.

Once the Grenade is in the midway between Cartman and Eddy, it explodes in a blast of fire and metal. The shrapnel flies in all directions but both combatants were out of its reach.

Cartman reloads his rifle and fires it again keeping Eddy pinned behind the mausoleum. Eddy digs into his pocket and pulled out and threw a small El'Mondo stink bomb.

The bomb lands in front of Cartman and bursts with a loud fart sound releasing a thick green smoke, it stank of skunk oil, old mayonnaise, and Ed's socks. Not only could Cartman not see, but the smell was so potent that he was gagging on his own tongue and he was having a hard time breathing. He was tearing up, the only thing he could think of was fire his rifle in all directions hoping that he would get lucky and hit Eddy.

Cartman had already emptied his magazine, he tried reloading but the smoke was still so thick that he couldn't think straight. The next thing he knew, Eddy jumped out of the thick of the smoke, wearing a military grade gas mask. Eddy pulled Cartman's rifle upwards and delivered a heavy punch to his face sending him backwards.

Eddy: 100% Cartman: 92%

Eddy rushed forward towards Cartman, but the fatass was quick and kicked Eddy in the shin stopping him. Cartman then delivered a sweep kick causing Eddy to fall on his ass. Cartman then got on top Eddy and pinned him, he then started punching Eddy in the face repeatedly.

Eddy: 85% Cartman: 92%

Cartman tried to throw another punch but the stink bomb was so fowl that without warning he vomited his lunch all over Eddy's face.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Eddy screamed. Luckily he was wearing a mask.

Eddy punched Cartman off of him.

Eddy: 85% Cartman: 87%

Cartman got back up and aimed his uzi at his opponent.

**Ok this is getting boring, I guess I better make it more interesting. *SNAP***

The smoke from the stink bomb cleared and out of nowhere, 15 ninjas all armed with Japanese weapons surrounded Cartman and Eddy. Each warrior was garbed in black and wielding either a katana or a kusarigama.

Eddy got up and stood back to back with Cartman, who drew out his other uzi.

"Holy shit! We're being attacked by black people." Cartman said as he panicked.

Each Ninja had had their eyes focused on the two and all of them charged at them.

Eddy rolled out of the way of a ninja's blade and elbowed the warrior in his/her gut. Cartman raised his gun blocking the blade of another ninja and shot him/her point blank. Four more Ninjas jumped in the air throwing shuriken stars at the fat bastard who proceeded with taking cover behind some tombstones.

Eddy was preoccupied with fighting two ninja's at the same time. He blocked the kick from one, and dodged the scythe of another. Eddy dug into his pocket and threw a knife into the skull of the ninja with the scythe, killing him/her.

The other Ninja charge at Eddy and threw a punch which Eddy caught then uppercutted him/her in the chin.

Cartman was still focused on the warriors attacking him. Cartman threw his last grenade and the blast killed 8 of the ninjas who were in the opposite direction of him, the other two who survived got their heads blown off by Cartman and his shotgun.

Eddy round-house kicked the last ninja in his/her face, said ninja got back up but Cartman shot him/her in the face with his revolver.

With all the assassins dead, Cartman aimed his revolver at Eddy who was only 6 ft away. Cartman fired five shots which Eddy dodged…the first four at least, but the fifth shot went right through Eddy's right hand.

"Awwwwww". Eddy howled in pain.

Eddy: 72% Cartman: 87%

Cartman then slowly walked towards Eddy who was on his knees clenching his now useless hand. Cartman pressed the gun against Eddy's forehead and pulled the trigger.

*CLICK* nothing happened.

"Shit, I'm out of ammo." Cartman said.

Eddy took this opportunity and hit Cartman across the face with a vicious left hook, sending the lardo backwards and falling flat on his face.

Eddy: 72% Cartman: 80%

Cartman was bleeding horribly from that punch, he spit out a tooth and tried crawling away.

Eddy got back up and started walking towards Cartman. He removed his gas mask and stared him down.

"You sick bastard." Eddy said.

Eddy then grabbed Cartman by his hair and started punching him as hard as he could.

"Yeah take that". Eddy said.

"You call…that a punch" Cartman said between hits.

"I'll teach you, you fat little fuck. Wanna shoot me through my good wanking hand?" Eddy said and then punched Cartman several hard times in the face and then kneeing him in the gut.

Eddy: 72% Cartman: 69%

Eddy grabbed Cartman by his and threw him against a tombstone.

"I ain't done with you yet you little fuck, it must be Friday cuz you gettin' straight up paid." Eddy punched Cartman 5 times into his stomach and then kicking him in the balls.

"Please I'm sorry, I give up, just stop hurting me." Cartman whined as he was bleeding out his mouth, nose, and eyes.

Eddy then grabbed a kunai knife that one of the ninjas dropped.

"Now I'm gonna stab you right in your face." Eddy said.

"Not the face, not the face, not the fa…." Cartman was cut off from his sentence as Eddy stabbed him in his left eye. Eddy twisted and turned the blade and then scooped out the squishy remains of Cartman's eye. All that was left was a bloody socket.

Eddy: 72% Cartman: 46%

"Let me make sure your bitch ass is dead." Eddy then let go of Cartman and kicked him 3 times in his ribs.

"Let this be a lesion to you and anyone else from South Park who thinks they can stand between me and my money." Eddy said. "Oh, by the way, this is for Jenny Simon." Eddy kicks Cartman again in his ribs with a loud cracking sound echoing throughout the cemetery.

Eddy grabs Cartman again and suplex throws him.

"Now you got no neck to go with your no knees mother fucker." Eddy exclaimed.

Eddy then (out of nowhere) breaks a glass bottle over Cartman's skull.

"My aching head." Cartman muttered.

Eddy then picked up a shard of broken glass and stabbed Cartman in the back of his neck. He then grabbed smaller shards and started sprinkling them on Cartman's open neck wound.

"Here's some more glass for the back of your bitch ass head, mother fucker."

Eddy picked Cartman back up to his feet and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him back first into the ground.

"Get your ass on the ground mother fucker, cuz here I come." Eddy started stomping Cartman several times in the face and gut.

Eddy: 72% Cartman: 1%

"This…isn't over…..I'll have my revenge." Cartman said with his dying breath.

"Think again ass clown." Eddy then pulled out a stick of dynamite from his backpack and shoved it up Cartman's ass (No literally, he really shoved it up Cartman's ass).

Eddy pulled out a match and lit it off Cartman's open skull and lit the fuse on the TNT. Eddy then used that same match and lit himself a fancy Cuban cigar. He slowly walked away from Cartman, taking a long drag of the stogie.

As soon as Eddy was far enough away, he breathed the smoke out of his nostrils, and the next thing you knew, Cartman exploded in a huge blast with the fat bastard's blood and chard gut raining throughout the graveyard.

Eddy: 72% Cartman: 0%

Cartman's disembodied head fell from the sky landing on Eddy's lap. Eddy then threw it at an open grave and thrusted his fist up into the air to signify his victory.

"THE WINNER IS: EDDY" Luke Skywalker shouted, with the crowd going wild.

"Holy shit dude, that guy massacred Cartman." Kyle said.

"Who cares" Wendy replied.

Ed and Double D jumped out of the crowd and ran towards their buddy.

"Congratulation's Eddy, but did you have to be so brutal?" Double D asked.

"Don't blame me, blame the author." Eddy replied.

Just then, a green light shined from the sky healing both Eddy and Cartman's wounds and reviving the later from death.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Eddy won. I hope all you Cartman haters out there enjoyed this as much as I did. Also sorry if the dialog used by Eddy was ooc, that was just me speaking through him. Stay tuned** **for the next battle as I pit Craig Tucker against the now vampirized Kevin Hoek. As always, place your bets and have a nice day.**


	12. Round 2 Fight 2

**A/N: Let me make one thing clear that the main difference between the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** rounds is that the 2****nd**** rounds will include obstacles. The obstacles in Eddy and Cartman's fight were the ninjas, so wait till you see the obstacles in this fight. Also I most likely will include a lemon in a later chapter so you've been warned, Also I'd like to warn some of you readers that this chapter in particular will be…pretty creepy. I don't want to give away what this chapter has but I am warning you know.**

**Last time on South Park vs. Peach Creek, it was a battle between two cheaters to see who the bigger evil (still Cartman) was. Although Cartman's guns were enough to keep Eddy at a good distance, Eddy showed that he was full of tricks couldn't be underestimated. And even after a group of ninjas crashed the party, Cartman managed to shoot Eddy through his hand, and when victory seemed within reach for the fatass, he was out of ammo, meaning Eddy could beat him with his superior fighting skills. One ass kicking later, Eddy won the fight. Now get ready as we see Craig Tucker take on the Alpha Predator, Kevin. Will the Swordsman's pure skill be enough to overcome Kevin's vampire powers? Place your bets and find out.**

Today's arena won't be a large cemetery filled with death but instead it will be the inside of none other than South Park elementary school and its playground.

Both Combatants were walking down their respective walkways to the green portals that would lead them to the empty school to do battle. They were both waving to crowd when while doing so.

"Cut him in Half, Craig." Bebe shouted from her seat.

"Boooo Shovel-chin, Booo." Eddy said.

"Go Kevin, win this one for the Son of the Shepard." Rolf screamed.

Craig was the first one to enter the portal. He was transported in what appeared to be the cafeteria. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a blue sleeveless shirt and his blue and yellow chullo hat. He had his sword drawn, ready for battle. Kevin was next to enter the portal and he was transported in Mr. Garrison's old 4th grade classroom. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a green t-shirt, aswell as his red baseball cap which he wore backwards. Kevin was baring his fangs out as he smiled and smelt the air. "I smell you Blood from here…hmmm, type AB…my favorite". Kevin said.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet tonight's guest referee…Mario**:

Just than a huge green Pipe bursted from the ground and out from it jumped a mustached man wearing blue overalls and a red sweater and a red hat. "IT'S-A ME, MARIO". He said. "As soon as I throw a fireball into the pipe, I want-a you two to fight." He said over the school intercom from the safety of the Principal's office.

"1…2…3*Throws fireball into the pipe*"

Kevin: 100% Craig: 100%

"I'll just follow the scent of your blood and get the jump on you". Kevin said as he jumped into the air vents and moved through it as if he were smoke.

Craig wasn't sure what to expect from his opponent, but he knew that him being a vampire meant that he was faster, stronger, a strong healing factor, and heightened senses. The best course of action he could possibly take was try and keep his distance from him and attack him Apache gorilla style like Kyle did in his fight against that Rolf guy.

Without warning, the gate on the air vent shot off its hinges with the gate itself falling on the ground. Craig saw this and held his sword tightly and raised it in a defensive style. A black liquid seeped out of the vent, the liquid itself looked thick and gooey but it was loose like water. It poured into the room like an open cut leaving a huge puddle in the center of the room. Once it stopped, Craig just stared at it, he kept his guard up, but he stared at it. All of a sudden, the black liquid started moving again. From the center of the puddle, its surface was rising and from it emerged a bulge. The bulge started growing in size and taking shape, it began rising and growing arms and legs, it grew eyes all over its form. The black liquid was somehow taking the shape and form of a man, a familiar man no less to. The darkness was clearing and it was revealed to be none other than Kevin Hoek. His green shirt was stained blood red as well as his black pants. He bared his dog like fangs and charged at Craig with the desire of blood in his eyes.

Craig jumped over Kevin in a front flip and once he was behind him, he swung his sword with the intent of cutting the vampire's head off.

Kevin saw this and ducked out of the way with the blade just barely missing him. Kevin's finger nails grew long and blade like and he thrusted his new claw straight at Craig's throat.

Craig saw this and side-stepped out of the way of Kevin's right claw and swung his sword down, cutting his opponent's hand clean off.

"Awwwww". Kevin howled in pain clenching his arm stub. "You'll pay for that."

Kevin: 95% Craig: 100%

Craig responded by smiling flipping him off.

Kevin smiled back as the blood and meat from his stub started exstending and taking the shape of a new hand. In sense, he just basically regenerated.

Kevin charged at Craig again swinging his Claws in well-placed and well-timed strikes.

Craig did his best to dodge to strikes and even blocking a few with his blade. But Kevin managed to land one well-placed slash across Craig's forearm. Craig hissed in pain, falling to his knees to clench his fast bleeding arm, even bone could be seen. Kevin used this opportunity and Kicked Craig through the cafeteria doors and into the hallways.

Kevin: 95% Craig: 83%

Craig ripped off his shirt revealing his Adonis chest and six pack abs. Many of the girls in the audience were going crazy and Eddy somehow couldn't help but stare at Craig's gut, trying hard to hide the red in his face.

Craig used the torn piece of cloth to rap around his arm to stop the bleeding as best as he could.

Kevin then kicked the door down and walked into the hallway, smiling. He charged forward swinging his claws but Craig was prepared this time. Craig jumped backward then charged forward thrusting his sword into Kevin's gut.

Kevin: 84% Craig: 83%

Craig smiled thinking the fight was over but to his surprise Kevin wasn't dead.

"That may have worked on the Sockhead dork, but I'm a vampire. It will take more than that to kill me."

Kevin grabbed Craig by his arms and pulled the blade out of him, and then threw Craig over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

Kevin then thrusted his bladed fingers at Craig who rolled out over the way in time, then sweep kicked Kevin causing him to fall. Craig then slammed his heel into Kevin's gut knocking the wind out of him.

Kevin: 79% Craig: 79%

**OK, time to make this more interesting. *SNAP***

Just then, every classroom door in the school started opening slowly with a loud eerie creaking sound.

Craig and Kevin stopped fighting and got up for both knew that Colezilla had summoned something. They didn't know what, but knowing that the author is an asshole, it couldn't have been good.

*HONK*

Craig and Kevin looked all around as they heard a bike horn.

*HONK*HONK*HONK*HONK*

There were more honking sounds too coming from every classroom, janitor's office, and boiler room.

Just then, a small footsteps as well as honking could be heard coming from every room.

Craig and Kevin could also hear giggling. It wasn't that of school children, it sounded high pitched and somehow…demonic.

Craig looked at a classroom and out of nowhere…a clown appeared.

Craig's then all of a sudden felt a sinking feeling in his gut as goose bumps were sprouting all over his neck.

Then another clown came out of a classroom and it was armed with some kind of ray gun. Kevin looked to the side and saw a group of about 5 or 6 more clowns coming out of another classroom, each armed with either a colorful hammer, a sword made of balloons, or a shotgun loaded with popcorn.

Craig was looking back and forth sweating as more and more colorful clowns were coming out of each and every classroom.

Each clown had a white face with a red round nose and had a verity of different hair styles and colors.

*HONK*HONK*HONK*

One clown even smiled at the creeped out Craig, revealing a set of sharp teeth.

It was clear to Craig and Kevin that these things weren't ordinary clowns.

Craig and Kevin stood back to back, shaking with fear. Craig had his sword raised (Shaking I might add) and Kevin drew out his bladed chain.

The two were completely surrounded by the colorful, giggling, honking clowns. Everywhere they looked, there was a clown there.

"Oh god…why…why…why did it have to be fucking clowns of all thing". Craig said to himself.

Just then, all the clowns stopped advancing to Craig and Kevin. They had at least 7 feet in distance between them and the clowns.

Craig looked all around and he saw one clown. It had green hair and blue eyes. It was showing off its horrible teeth which had blood dripping from its mouth. It smiled and it said seven words which struck Craig with fear.

"I'm going to eat your soul". The clown said and without warning, it along with 4 of its comrades charged at Craig, laughing and honking while doing so.

Craig realized now was no time to panic, it was either do or die.

Craig swung his sword cutting 3 of the clowns down. The other two grabbed Craig and pinned him against some lockers. He was screaming with fear not knowing what to do. Just then, Kevin clawed one of the clown's faces off and grabbed the other, slamming the creature into the ground.

Craig got back up and to his horror he saw more of the clowns charging at them. Kevin swung his chain around several of them and slammed them into some more clown. Craig dashed forward cutting the heads off a few clowns. He saw that one of them was aiming it's popcorn shotgun at him and jumped out of the way of the clown's shot. Something in his gut told him he didn't want to be hit by that popcorn. Craig then jumped forward cutting the popcorn clown in two and then started running down the halls for his life with several of the clowns chasing after him.

Kevin however was keeping his cool, he dodged a swing from a clown's pink and blue hammer. Kevin wrapped his chain around a clown's neck and with one quick twist he broke the clown's neck.

Kevin dropped his chain realizing he didn't have enough space or time to use it to its full effectiveness.

Kevin's claws extended as he started slashing out and killing at every clown that rushed at him. He grabbed one clown by the neck and slammed it into another clown. He kicked another clown in the stomach sending it backwards, Kevin then jumped up into the air bringing his claw down into the skull of the clown he just kicked and took a piece of the monster's head with it.

Meanwhile, Craig had ran all the way into the gymnasium and saw that each door leading outside was locked together with chains, ending any way of escaping. Just then a group of clowns barged into the gym with balloon animals shaped like dogs on leashes signifying that the creatures were using dogs to track Craig. They even barked.

The clowns then picked up their balloon animals and started reshaping them into swords. They then all started running towards Craig who raised his own sword and ducked out of the way of their swings. Craig then charged at them cutting off their heads and arms. One clown managed to block it with his balloon sword and parried Craig's blade in an attempt to thrust it's own sword into Craig's chest but he side-stepped out of the way and delivered a punch into the clowns face knocking it backwards. Craig then saw his opening and swung his sword cutting the demon in half.

Back to Kevin, he grabbed the last clown by it's neck and thrusted his claw into it's stomach. Kevin threw the lifeless body onto the ground. Kevin than felt a rumbling feeling in his stomach. He was hungry, he hadn't eating any blood since this Eddy and Cartman's fight. Kevin realized that Craig was somewhere in the school, but he was too hungry to go looking for him. He then looked at the dozens upon dozen lifeless clown corpses scattered across the hallways and noticed that they were bleeding.

"Meh…They may not be human, but blood is blood, and I'm starving." With that said, Kevin grabbed a dead clown and despite his better judgment, his hunger got the better of him, so he sunk his dog like teeth into the creature's neck and started drinking it's rancid blood.

"Hhhhhmmm….Tastes like cotton candy." Kevin said to himself.

Once the body was completely syphoned of all of it's blood, Kevin threw it on the ground.

All of a sudden, he felt a little…"funny", he also felt wuzzy and started tripping over himself. He closed his eyes for a second and once he opened them he started laughing a little. And without notice, his nose turned red…and round. Kevin then started walking down the halls looking for Craig, laughing while doing so.

Back to the gym, the last seven clowns were trying their hardest to kill Craig. Three clowns were armed with popcorn shot guns trying to shot Craig who was quickly and gracefully dodging the shots. One clown dug into its pockets and pulled out a pie. The clown then throw the pie with Craig dodging it, once the pie hit the ground, the linoleum floor started melting where the pie landed, Craig realized the pie must've had some kind of acid in it. Craig then in one clean sweep, swung his sword, decapitating the last of the clowns where they stood, killing them.

"Boy, I'm glad that's over." Craig said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

*HONK* *HONK* *HONK*

"Shit, there must be one left." Craig said to himself.

"Oh Craig. Oh Craig. Don't worry, it's me your old pal Kevin…Don't you wanna play a game with me, Haha."

Something was wrong. Kevin sounded different.

Just then, the gym doors swung open and out burst Kevin. He was wearing a pair of orange and yellow stripped overalls, he had big red shoes, as well as a blue and purple stripped coat. He also had a red bow tie around his neck. His most daunting features were that his face was eggshell white and his nose was round and red. He had blue lipstick on and he had curly red hair.

Craig was speechless, if he had eating or drank before the fight he would be pissing/shitting his pants right now.

"What the matter ol'Craig, ol'buddy, ol'pal? Don't worry, I just wanna eat your soul" Kevin said smiling and laughing revealing his still sharp teeth. (His canine teeth weren't just sharp, but every tooth in his mouth was sharp).

Craig took a step back, then out of nowhere, Kevin pulled out a party horn and blew into it. The long paper tongue shot forth and wrapped around Craig's neck, chocking him.

Craig was gagging helplessly as Kevin was still blowing into his party horn.

Craig swung his sword cutting the horn in half, releasing him from its grip.

Kevin then started approaching the scared Craig, laughing manically.

"What's the matter Craig? You got Prince Albert in a can?" Kevin said.

Craig didn't respond.

"Well you better let him out HAHAHAHA". Kevin laughed.

Craig charged at Kevin swinging his sword, but Kevin kept dodging at and laughing. Then, Kevin dug into his pocket and pulled out a big, long pink and yellow mallet.

"Hey Craig, did I ever tell you I hold the whack-a-mole world-record?" Kevin said as he swung his mallet at Craig who dodged it.

Craig jumped forth with his sword held high. As he swung down, Kevin blocked the slash with the shaft of his mallet. Craig was waiting for that and without warning he kicked Kevin in the nuts.

The clown fell to his knees clenching his balls.

Craig saw his chance and swung his sword horizontally and within the blink of an eye cut off Kevin's head with a geyser of blood shooting from his neck hole.

Kevin: 0% Craig: 79%

"Is it safe to come out?" Mario said as he came out of the locker room holding a baseball bat incase there were any clowns left,

Craig nodded to the Italian plumper.

"OK THE WINNER IS: CRAIG" Mario said as he jumped back into his green pipe going back to where ever it is he came from.

Just then, a bolt of green lightning struck Craig and Kevin, transporting them back to the stadium.

Just then a green light came down from the sky bathing both Craig and Kevin in it's glow healing both their wounds and reviving Kevin.

The light not only brought Kevin back to life, but it removed both the clown curse and the vampire infection turning him human once again.

Just then, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Butters, Bebe, Token, Clyde, and Tweek all rushed down the stands to Craig and hoisted him up on their shoulders.

"3 cheers for Craig. Hip Hip Horay". Butters said as everone did.

Once they put Craig down, he was approached by an unexpected guest. It was Eddy.

"Uh, hey." Eddy started. "Congrats on beating shovel-chin, that was really impressive." He said while also giving Craig a pat on the back.

Kevin was next to approach Craig.

"Uh…thanks for killing me. If you didn't, Colezilla probably wouldn't have revieved me and removed the curse..and well…I honestly can't imagine a worse kind of hell than being a demonic clown." With that said Kevin went back to the stands to hang out with Rolf, Jonny, and Nazz.

Craig then turned back to Eddy.

"Don't think this changes anything, Tucker. I'm still coming for you for what you did to Double D". Eddy said.

Craig smiled at him and said…"Bring it on".

**A/N: Well there you have it, Craig won and will be facing Eddy in the 3****rd**** rounds. Stay tuned cause next fight Kyle will be fighting Ed. Who will win? Place your bets and find out. **


	13. Round 2 Fight 3

**A/N: Ok here we are, the third fight of the second rounds. Allow me to bring up another thing for you readers to take note of; In this story, all the characters (or in this case the remaining contestants) are all capable of performing "POWER MOVES" which are energy based attacks that do a lot of damage. So far the only Power Move demonstrated so far was Eddy's JawBreako attack which was used against Clyde in Round 1 Fight 8, but trust me, everyone has a Power Move. Kevin's Power Move is called Ice Tornado (which is self-explanatory), Cartman's Power Move is called Bullet Storm (He peppers his enemy with continuous machine gun fire), and Wendy's Power Move is called Final Strike (Wendy moves around her enemy at blinding speeds attacking from all directions). In the final chapter, I will make a list of all the characters' Power Moves and what they do, also the remaining contestants will demonstrate the Power Moves throughout the rest of the tournament.**

**Last Time on South Park vs. Peach Creek: it was a battle that not only tested our fighters' endurance but their courage too as I pitted Kevin the Vampire against Craig Tucker the Samurai. It started off as a simple battle, with Craig using his swordsmen skills to deal with Kevin's superior strength and speed, but the fight was cut short by an invasion of demonic clowns (Craig's worst fear). With the evil clowns coming left and right, our two combatants found themselves having to work together just to survive…until they separated and fought these horrible creatures in different parts of the school (the last arena). However during the fight, Kevin surcame to his hunger and ended up drinking the blood of one of the bozos and became a vampiric devil clown with not only a thirst for blood, but a hunger for souls too (Poor Craig). Once Craig came face to face with Kevin the Clown, he nearly had a heart attack but he kept his cool and ended up defeating the demon…by cutting his head off, and just because I felt bad for the bastard I removed the clown curse and the vampire virus from him and He [Kevin] became human once again. Craig not only one the fight, but he won Eddy's respect too (sort of, but not really). Now watch and be amazed as I pit Kyle Broflovski against Ed Lumpinstien. Normally, skill triumphs over strength, but will Kyle's skill be enough to overcome Ed's strength (Which is on par with Hercules' strength). Find out, and as always place your bets. **

Today's arena won't beSouth Park Elementary school, but instead the fight will take place in an underground cavern beneath the Earth's crust. This entire cavern is filled with stalagmites and stalactites as well as a river of magma in the lower levels.

Both Combatants were walking down their respective walkways waving to the crowd. The walkways were in a coliseum but they lead to two green swirling portals that would transport both fighters to the place where they would do battle.

"Win this one, Kyle, so we can both make it to the finals." Stan shouted.

"Come on Lumpy (Ed), I know you can win this. Use your super Power Move and take him down." Eddy yelled over some other fans.

It was clear that the crowd has their favorites as both Kyle and Ed are very well liked, but it should be noted that nearly everyone rooting for Kyle were from South Park; the only one who wasn't cheering for the young martial artist was his bitter enemy, Eric Cartman, and everyone rooting for Ed was from Peach Creek. There was one person in the crowd, who even though was cheering for Kyle, knew that his opponent was practically He-Man. This person was a Mister Herbert Garrison; he saw how badly this Ed guy beat Token, just as everyone else saw, but it amazed him how confident Kyle looked. Even though Kyle saw that Ed had the strength of a god but he still had the courage to face him and the look of pure determination in his eyes.

Mr. Garrison thought to himself that Kyle must be crazy or at the very least, stupid. How the hell did he possibly hope to win against a titan like Ed. But then he thought, maybe he has a plan, or maybe Kyle has put in enough training to at least put up a fight. Who knows, maybe the ginger might surprise him.

Kyle was the first one to enter the portal. He was wearing a pair of black pants with green shoes, he was also wearing an orange sleeveless shirt as well as his trademark green trapper hat. He held his yellow nunchucks with a tight grip. It was made from polished oak wood with a steel chain. Ed was next to enter the portal. The big yellow lug wasn't wearing his Viking costume that he wore in his fight against Token, instead he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black shoes, a red and white stripped t-shirt, and his trademark green jacket. Ed's weapon of choice was a large claymore sword.

Both warriors stared at each other but it wasn't a stare of anger or bloodlust, but more like that of a friendly smile with determination in their eyes.

"The best of luck to you dude." Kyle said.

Ed smiled back, "You too." He said.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, let's meet tonight's guest referee…Frylock of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force. **The entire crowd goes wild as a large red box of French fries with a goatee beard is teleported to be the ref.

"Hello everyone and thank you for having me here, it's an honor to have been chosen to be the official voice for this fight." The box of fries said. "Ok Kyle, Ed, as soon as I fire my gun I want you two to start fighting with all you might. Understood?"

Both Kyle and Ed nodded to show that they understood.

"Ok boys, here we go" Frylock pulled out a handgun "1…2…3*BANG*" Frylock shot into the air.

Kyle: 100% Ed: 100%

Ed charged at Kyle with full force with his sword raised high, in blinding speed he swung his sword horizontally. Kyle ducked out of the way in time with the blade just barely missing his face by a centimeter. Kyle than used the momentum from his evasion to roll around Ed and once he was behind the yellow behemoth, he kicked him in the back of the knee force Ed to fall down to his knees. Kyle used this opportunity to grab Ed in a rear-naked choke hold. Although Ed was clearly stronger, he was having a hard time trying to break free from Kyle's grip as it was slowly cutting him off from his oxygen supply.

Kyle: 100% Ed: 95%

Ed would be damned if he was gonna go down through knock out, but then a plan popped in to his peanut sized brain. With shifting his weight to the top half of his body, he trusted himself forward flipping Kyle over him and causing him to fall back first onto the hard rocky ground. Ed picked Kyle back up, and threw him high into the air, he then followed by jumping up into the air and once he was past Kyle, he slammed his joined hands into Kyle's gut sending him back into the ground again

Kyle: 77% Ed: 95%

Kyle jumped back up to his feet and drew out his nunchucks. He started swing them back and forth which later turned into twirling them in perfect circles. He swung the chucks from one hand to the other as he was demonstrating his skill with the weapon.

Although Ed was dazzled by the show, he didn't let himself get distracted. Ed charged at Kyle and swung his sword.

Kyle dodged Ed's attack by jumping over him, this resulted in Ed cutting a large stalagmite in half by mistake. Kyle was now behind Ed again and he swung his nunchuck at him but Ed dodged it and countered by swinging his sword but Kyle jumped backwards dodging the blade.

Kyle perfomed a forward jump kick sending Ed backwards. Kyle then proceeded by delivering a strong punch into Ed's gut and finishing with a quick but powerful roundhouse kick into Ed's face.

Kyle: 77% Ed: 73%

Kyle swung jumped up in the air to perform his** POWER MOVE.**

"Take this, Iron Soul Stealer" Kyle shouted as he jumped forward in front of Ed as he swung his nunchuck into Ed's face, uppercutting him into the air. Just then, Kyle's nunchucks started glowing in a blue and yellow aura as he shot a green beam of spiritual energy out of them. The blast hit Ed while he was in the air.

As the blast hit Ed, he could see an intangible clone of himself drifting out of his body. It was his soul. Ed grabbed it and ate it making sure it would escape. When the blast stopped, Ed fell to the ground in a smoking heap, his shirt and jacket were all but destroyed, but his pants were still intact.

Kyle: 77% Ed: 58%

Ed got back up and popped his neck getting the cricks out of it.

"God damn, dude!?" Kyle said out load, he wasn't expecting Ed to survive his Power Move, it would've immediately killed a regular person, but he guessed that showed that Ed was very far from a regular person.

"Now it my turn." Ed shouted. With that said, he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kyle could not believe what he saw, Ed was gone. Without warning, Ed reappeared infront of Kyle and and punched him in the face so hard to he was sent flying 100 meters in the opposite direction.

Kyle: 34% Ed: 58%

"Ugh, my aching head." Kyle said as he got back up "Damn, you can teleport?"

"Nope, I can just run so fast that I can't be seen, but in only lasts in short bursts." Ed answered.

**OK I think it's time to make this more interesting *SNAP***

"Shit, what did Cole summon this time?" Kyle asked out loud.

Both Kyle and Ed stood back to back preparing themselves for whatever the Mad Author was going to throw at them. They heard loud screechings coming from almost every direction, and from the corner of his eye "Look!" Kyle said pointing. Ed looked in the direction he was pointing, and he saw something that even he would quiver at.

Ed and Kyle were both shaking in their boots as they were approached by none other than a giant Spider, which was the size of a bus.

Just then, more (smaller) giant Spiders were coming out from the shadows, each making horrible screeching sounds as if they were communicating with each other.

Ed and Kyle looked at each other then back at the Spiders then back each other and nodded.

Kyle swung his nunchucks at full force that the wind it generated travelled at an unrealistic speed.

The spiders all came charging at the fighters. Kyle swung his nunchucks in multiple direction with each swing creating a slash of wind so powerful that it cut whatever unfortunate spider it hit in half.

Ed jumped up 20 meters into the air and pounded the head of the lead spider into the ground, crushing it beneath the force of his fist.

About a dozen or so spider were running towards Kyle at blinding speeds. Kyle side stepped out of the way of one spider, slamming it into a wall, Kyle then jumped over another one that was attempting to bite his face of, and while in mid-air, Kyle charged up an energy blast from his nunchucks and fired it with deadly accuracy. The energy hit the ground where it exploded in a blast of fiery kinetic force, vaporizing 10 spiders in the blast.

The remaining 13 spider all came charging at Ed with the intent of biting off his limbs and draining him of all his body's fluids, but Ed was ready for them.

Ed was glowing with a red aura surrounding his entire physical being, he raised his burning red hands and clapped them together as he performed his POWER MOVE

"THUNDER CLAP" Ed shouted as he clapped his two hands together once creating a sonic boom. The blast was huge as it engulfed the last of the spiders in an almost nuclear explosion.

**OK, you guys handled that quicker than I thought.**

With all the spiders dead, Ed and Kyle both faced each other and were ready to finish the fight.

"Here I come!" Kyle shouted as he charged at Ed with blinding speed. Ed held his guard up and readied himself for Kyle's impending attack.

Once Kyle was within reach, he began delivering a barrage punches and kicks. He was moving so fast that any regular person would've seen him as a green and orange blur **(SUPER COMBO)**, Ed however is not a regular person and saw Kyle in slow motion.

Even though Kyle was delivering literally hundreds of blows per second, Ed was either dodging and/or blocking each strike. Kyle was getting exhausted but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Ed blocked Kyle's last punch by raising his arm and countering by punching Kyle in the gut, knocking the wind out of him **(COMBO BREAKER)**. With Kyle disoriented from the hit, this allowed Ed to begin executing his own series of attacks.

Ed punched Kyle again, this time in the face, sending him back. Ed then started punching Kyle in with each hit being capable of shattering stone with each hit traveling at blur speed and he was delivering hundreds of strikes per second **(ULTRA COMBO)**.

Kyle: 4% Ed: 58%

Ed delivered one last punch into Kyle's face sending him flying in the opposite direction and into a wall of black granite, shattering his bones on contact.

Kyle: 0% Ed: 58%

Frylock approached Ed and raised his arm and said "The WINNER IS: ED"

Just then two bolts of green lightning struck both Ed and Kyle, teleporting them both back to the stadium.

Ed was standing against the wall as his skin was burning from the teleportation and Kyle's lifeless body was smoking. All of a sudden, the green lights shined from the sky bathing both Ed and Kyle in its glow, healing their wounds and broken bones, as well as reviving Kyle from death.

As soon as Kyle woke up, he got up and dusted himself off, "Damn, I lost." Kyle said to himself.

Ed came to Kyle and patted him on the back, "You fought well, and let me tell you that you are one of the most powerful warriors I have ever had the joy of fighting. If you train long and hard enough, than there is no doubt in my mind that you will beat me one day if we ever meet again."

Kyle smiled and shoke Ed's hand, "I look forward to a rematch Ed, and may the best man win".

Just then Stan and Kenny jumped from the crowd and met up with Kyle to congratulate him for at least giving Ed one hell of a fight.

Stan then thought about his upcoming fight with Jonny next, and…well…if this guy could beat Kenny, than this shows that Jonny most be one tough S.O.B.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Ed won, but Kyle sure as hell gave him a better fight than Token. Can no one take down the raging goliath that is Ed? Find out in the Third rounds as he will either be fighting Jonny or Stan (depending on **who** wins the next fight). Well take care Folks.**


	14. Round 2 Fight 4

**A/N: Here we are folks, the final battle of the second rounds, enjoy. (PS: I don't own jack in this story)**

**Last time on South Park vs Peach Creek, it was battle that tested strength, speed, endurance, courage, and intelligence as I pitted the agile and quick thinking Kyle against the Tower of Power: Ed. At first the two seemed evenly matched as Kyle's skill was able to hold its own Ed's herculean strength, but once the fight got interrupted by a legion of giant spiders, the two realized they had two stop holding back and go all out if they wanted to survive. After the eight legged freaks got stomped out of existence the battle between Kyle and Ed continued with Kyle unlocking his true hidden potential but sadly, Ed's strength was still too much for the Jew. The battle ended with Ed unleashing a ULTRA COMBO on Kyle, breaking nearly every bone in his [Kyle's] body. Now for the next fight, we are going to see who wins between Stan (The Man) Marsh and Jonny 2x4: The Peach Creek Avenger. As always, Place your Bets.**

Today's arena won't be the underground world beneath the Earth's crust, But instead it will be lush forest filled with enormous Pine and Redwood trees, and in the distance is a running waterfall with its own river.

Both combatants walked down their respective runways that lead to the portals.

"Here go Stan, Here we go." Several people from the audience chanted.

"Be careful Stan, this guy may look goofy but he is ridiculously strong and skilled." Kenny said.

"I'm sure Stan will do just fine, I mean he was able to defeat Eddy's brother." Butters said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but trust me, Jonny is very skilled with pressure points. He literally turned my body (everything from the neck down) off like a light switch." Kenny replied.

Stan was the first one to enter through the portal. He was wearing a pair of blue gi pants with a sleeveless brown gi top. He had a pair twin wooden tonfas, and he was also wearing his blue and red puffball hat. Jonny was next to enter the portal, he was wearing his Captain Melonhead costume. He also had his wooden sidekick Plank (AKA Splinter the wonder wood) by his side.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, meet tonight's guest referee: Walter White a.k.a Heisenberg! **The crowd goes wild after hearing the meth cooker's name.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am proud you chose me to be the ref for this fight. Now I'm not gonna waste your time with my "The one who knocks" speech, so stop asking. Anyway, once I fire my gun, I want you two to fight to the death for my amusement. Got it?" Walter said.

Both Stan and Jonny nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. 1….2….3*BANG*"

Stan: 100% Jonny: 100%

Jonny charged at Stan with a near unseeable speed and swung his mop at his opponent. Stan jumped over Jonny with a front-flip, and once he was behind him, he threw a fast rolling kick at Jonny's face, sending the melonheaded hero flying into a tree.

Stan: 100% Jonny: 90%

Jonny quickly recovered and saw that Stan was gone. Jonny got back on his feet and ran towards the center of the area where they were fighting.

Jonny looked back and forth keeping his guard up incase Stan planned to get the jump on him.

While Jonny wasn't looking, Stan quietly jumped down from a tree and began slowly sneaking up behind Jonny. He was only 1 meter away and quickly started gain speed as he was going to beat Jonny's head in with his tonfas. Stan noticed that the board Jonny was holding, Plank, was looking at him, but Stan realized just because Jonny talked to it didn't mean that it would talk back…sort of like Mr. Garrison when he still had Mr. Hat.

"What's that Plank?" Jonny asked his board. "He's right behind us?!"

Jonny turned around swinging his mop/staff while doing so, hitting Stan across the face and sending him to the ground.

Stan: 90% Jonny: 90%

"Ouh, that was smart…how the hell did he know I was behind you?" Stan asked.

"Plank told me." Jonny answered.

Stan raised an eyebrow, questioning the validity of Jonny's response. How could the board talk to him, it's not like it was alive…right?

Stan got back up and raised his two tonfas up, ready for Jonny's next attack.

Jonny dashed and started swinging his staff in a circular motion. Stan dodged the first swing by ducking and side-stepping out of the way of the shaft of the mop. Jonny turned around in time and swung his staff vertically, but Stan blocked it with his Tonfas and Kicks Jonny in the guy sending him back. Stan then rushed Jonny and delivered 5 punches to his face, then sending one heavy punch into his stomach causing him to fall over, and Stan used this opportunity to knee Jonny in the face **(COMBO)**.

Stan: 90% Jonny: 82%

Stan rushed at Jonny again, but Jonny was quick and jumped up into the air and landing on a tree branch. Stan was amazed by how spry and agile his opponent was, but realized now was not the time to appreciate such things, so he jumped up into the air to follow Jonny.

The warriors stood face to face. Jonny made the first move and thrusted his mop forward with a bladed point popping out of the mob head. Stan moved backwards out of the way of the blade and jumped on to another branch creating some distance between him and Jonny.

Jonny then pole vaulted off of his brance and landed on the same branch as Stan only a few meters away from him. The Melonheaded avenger charged at his opponent thrusting his spear/mop at him, but Stan side-stepped out of the way of the blade and karete chopped the head off of the weapon. But before the mop head, with Plank still on it, could fall to the ground, Stan grabbed the board attached to it.

Jonny became nervous of what Stan was going to do with his best buddy.

"No, please don't hurt him." Jonny begged.

Stan smiled and threw the board back at Jonny which he caught.

"Don't worry, I'm not a slimball like my friend Cartman. I just figured it would be a hassle for you if you had to go down there and get your…friend." Stan replied.

"Thank you." Jonny said with a smile.

Stan jumped over to another branch with Jonny following after him.

The two were jumping from branch to branch with them occasionally meeting and delivering strikes while in midair. Jonny was able to close the distance between him and Stan, and once he was close enough he performed a perfect round house kick in Stan's face sending the later into the ground.

Stan: 78% Jonny: 82%

Stan slowly got back up and saw Jonny charging at him. He didn't have time to react as Jonny jump kicked Stan in the face, sending him staggering backwards. Jonny quickly closed the distance between him and Stan and began punching Stan in the stomach and face repeatedly. He was hitting Stan so fast, he looked like he had six arms. Jonny finished his barrage with jumping from the trunk of one tree to the next and using his momentum to kick Stan in the gut sending him flying into the river **(SUPER COMBO).**

Stan: 63% Jonny: 82%

Stan jumped out of the water, completely soaked with his clothes sticking to the surface of his body.

As soon as Stan landed on the ground (On his feet), Jonny ran towards Stan with blinding speed. Once Jonny was close enough, He jumped into the air, spun around, and delivering a fast and strong roundhouse kick, but Stan blocked it, and punched Jonny in the face, breaking at least three of his [Jonny's] teeth.

Stan: 63% Jonny: 73%

Jonny got back up and pressed his two open palms onto the ground getting ready to use his POWER MOVE.

"Take this. Mother Nature's Wrath!" Jonny shouted as he began glowing in a green and yellow glow as it surrounded his body in a shining aura.

Just then two giant roots grew out of the ground and wrapped around Stan's legs and arms. Then a giant glowing green fist made of spiritual energy appeared above Stan.

Stan looked up in shock and fear as the giant hand was nearly the size of a small building. Then it came down and slammed Stan into the ground with a loud crunching noise being heard throughout the forest.

"No!" Wendy said as she looked at the huge monitor allowing the crowd to watch the fight.

"Ah Shit, no. Please Stan, don't be dead." Kyle said.

"Holy Fuck! Since when could Jonny do that?" Kevin asked.

Back to the fight, Stan lied on the ground, not moving. Jonny looked at him and assumed he won, but to his surprise, Stan got back up and dusted himself off.

Stan: 16% Jonny: 73%

"What the…but how….how are you still alive…you should be…." But before Jonny could finish, Stan dashed at Jonny with blinding speed, closing the distance between the two in seconds, and once Stan was close enough, he started delivering many punches which were traveling at the speed of sound.

Jonny was taking many hits from Stan onslaught of attacks, as he was doing the best that he could to either dodge or block Stan's strikes.

Stan was glowing in a red aura as he pulled his fist back as he was about to use his POWER MOVE.

"Let me show you what 10 years of karate and (American) football can do. ERUPTING DRAGON PUNCH!"

Stan shouted as he threw his fist with all his might. If you looked closely, you could see that the Red aura emitting from Stan's fist took on the shape of an Eastern Dragon.

Once Stan's fist made contact with Jonny's face, it sent the later flying hundreds of meters into the opposite direction, mowing down dozens of tree as Jonny flew past them.

Jonny fell to the ground with a loud "thud" sound being heard.

Stan approached Jonny and saw that his melon helmit was destroyed. Stan also looked to the side and saw Plank leaning against a rock.

Stan: 16% Jonny: 1%

"What? How can this be? How can he still have one life point left, he's not moving and he…" Before Stan could finish he was zapped by a bolt of blue lightning.

Stan: 5% Jonny: 1%

Stan got back up and saw that Plank was floating with electricity emiting from it's body.

"What?! You're actually alive? Jonny's last life point is really your own?" Stan asked.

The board didn't respond, all it did was shoot lightning at him which Stan dodged.

Stan took cover behind a rock, as Plank kept shooting it's lightning bolts at him. Stan only had one plan left, and if it worked, he would win, but if it didn't then Stan would die a painful death.

Stan jumped forward, dodging the lightning bolts that came his way. Stan jumped over two more bolts and once he was close enough, he delivered a powerful punch that broke the board in two,

Stan: 5% Jonny: 0%

"The fight is over, the winner is: STAN" Walter shouted.

Just then, three bolts of green lightning struck Stan, Jonny, and Plank and it teleported them back to the stadium.

Once there, a bright green light bathed the warriors in it's warm glow, healing the Stan of all his wounds and reviving Jonny and Plank.

Jonny got up and picked Plank up too.

"Well body, it looks like we lost." Jonny said.

Plank didn't respond, all he did was stare at Jonny.

"Yeah, I guess will have to start our 401K some other way." Jonny said.

Stan then approached Jonny and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You fought well dude, your power move broke a lot of my bones, and you and Plank here gave me one hell of a fight." Stan said.

"Thanks, but your Dragon Punch was so powerful it killed me." Jonny replied.

"That was only because my will to win fueled it with power. If you and I ever meet again, let's not fight and just hang out." Stan finished.

Jonny smiled and gave Stan a high five before leaving.

Just then Stan was greeted by his friends Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Wendy, and Butters ran up to him.

"Way to go Stan, you won." Kenny said happily and giving his bro a pat on the back.

"Yeah, you took that stupid hippie down." Cartman said.

Wendy gave Stan a kiss on the cheek but sadly so did Butters.

"Congratulations Stan, you and Craig are going to the 3rd rounds." Kyle said.

"Thanks Kyle, I promise to win this tournament for South Park." Stan said.

**A/N: well there you have it, Stan won, and for those of you who are wondering: No I did not get the idea for Stan's Dragon Punch from Goku's (DBZ) Dragon Fist attack; I got it from Domon Kasshu's (Mobile Fighter G-Gundam) Burning Finger attack. Anyway with the second rounds over, it's time for the third rounds and here are the fights Eddy vs. Craig and Stan vs. Ed. As always, thank you for reading and if you have the time, leave a review please. Thank you and have a nice day : )**


	15. Pizza and Beer

**A/N: Hello Folks, wow 3 chapters in 2 days? I'm on a roll. Ok this chapter isn't exactly filler because it will have an effect on later chapters in this story. This chapter focuses on Eddy and Craig a little more than anything. Anyway, here we are and enjoy….oh wait I forgot to mention that everybody is currently staying at this semi-fancy hotel that I own in the story. They will be staying there for as long as the tournament lasts.**

**Last Time on South Park vs. Peach Creek, Stan and Jonny fought a hard battle in Peach Creek Forest were much of the land was destroyed during the battle. At first they seemed evenly matched in strength, speed, and skill, but once Jonny used his Power Move, victory seemed assured, but Stan took it like a champ and countered with his own Power Move which one him the fight (after he took out Plank of course). Now the 2****nd**** round winners are all just taking some time for themselves before the 3****rd**** rounds actually start.**

It was a fine evening as the winners of the 2nd round: Ed, Eddy, Craig, and Stan, were all having dinner together with the author who ordered 3 pizzas (one meat lovers, one veggi-lovers, and one 4-cheese) as their main course with spicy buffalo wings and garlic bread as their sides. They also had tall glasses of coke as their drinks.

Stan was eating some of the veggi pizza with Eddy and Craig eating some of the meat lovers and Ed eating some of the buffalo wings (with blue cheese).

"So let me get this straight, your friend Chef was a singer/song writer, knew many artists such as Elton John, Meatloaf, and Ozzy Osbourne, gave you and your friends helpful advice every day, made delicious foods every day, and had sex with 50 women a week and never got an STD?" Ed asked.

"Yup that was our Chef." Stan replied.

"Damn, he sounds like everything I and my friends ever wanted to be." Ed said back.

"Yeah, he was like Superman to all of us, you can only imagine how painful it was for all of us when he died." Stan said.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story; let's just say some fuckers messed with his head and he ended up paying the ultimate price for it." Stan said as he stopped eating with a bit of a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to open up an old wound." Ed said.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Stan said.

Ed went back to eating his wings. Ed then looked at their host, Colezilla. He was quite an enigma. Throughout the entire first and second rounds, he was only a disembodied voice with a huge set of powers, but now they could see him in his true form…sort of.

Colezilla was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black hoodie and a black mask with two eye-holes and a yellow question mark on his face. He wasn't very big either, he could have only been about 5'6" in height and his voice, it was…digital compared to how he regularly sounds. Ed couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about this author that made him feel uncormfortable. I mean yeah, this guy is weird, he is making them fight to the death for money. Sure he revived them, but that doesn't make it any less morbid. Ed just decided to ignore him and return to eating his wings.

Ed also couldn't help but notice Eddy was staring daggers at Craig. Could he still be mad about Double D?

When everybody was nearly finished with their dinner, Colezilla spoke up. "I hope you all enjoyed your meal, now I am sorry that this reward is not as amazing as the private Gorillaz concert I gave you all last week, but this was all I could do on what's left of my budget. After all, one of you will be taking home 22 million dollars when this is all over." He said.

Eddy just rolled his eyes at his childish actions and decided to just finish his pizza.

With dinner over, they all decided to go back to their rooms, except for Stan who was meeting Kyle at the sparring arena to have a friendly match between friends.

Eddy decided he'd be a bro and walk Ed back to his room, before heading back to his room.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and play some video games Eddy? Cole said we have the next 2 weeks off to just relax (or train)." Ed asked.

"Sorry Ed, but I'm just too tired right now, maybe tomorrow." Eddy replied as fist bumped him before leaving.

Ed just shrugged and went back in to his room.

As Eddy was walking down the long hallway, he decided to reflect on his friendship with his sockheaded pal, Double D.

He still looked back on that day that Kevin got his wallet, discovered his goofy middle, and black-mailed him into doing all kinds of stupid things. Among them, Kevin made him kiss his best friend, Double D. It was beyond awkward and embarrassing, it was humiliating to both him and Double D. It only lasted for 5 seconds but it was enough for the both of them to get laughed at for next 4 years.

Although, Eddy felt like it was wrong at first and denied it for 3 months, a part of his mind told him that this was right, that this could be. After the events of trying to find his Big Brother many years ago, he almost died when Double D said he was through with him but after he [Eddy] made his apologize, Double D forgave him and Ed. It was only until after almost losing him that Eddy decided he would always keep Double D close to his heart. Ever since then, Eddy had always held on to the fantasy that he and Double D would be together one day, but he had always kept that thought to himself out of fear of Double D not feeling the same way. To make matters worse, he started seeing that Kanker slut, Marie.

It pained him to see them together, to hold hands, to finish each other's sentences, to kiss. Eddy hated her with every fiber in his being just as he did the other two Kankers. She had stolen one of the last few things that actually mattered to him, and for that he would always harbor burning hatred towards her. But whenever he was around her, he was always nice and kept a smile on his face for Double D's sake.

He pulled out his wallet and looked at picture he kept in there. It was a photo of him, Double D and Ed at a park. Ed was carrying both Double D and himself [Eddy] on his shoulders with the two having their hands over the other's shoulder.

Yup they were one big happy family. Ed…and Double D especially were more important to him than money.

Eddy was about to put his wallet back in his pocket but without warning, he bumped into someone unexpectedly.

Eddy looked up to see it was none other than Craig Tucker who he bumped into.

Eddy got up and prepared to walk away until Craig stopped him.

"What do you want?" Eddy said with elements of his temper starting to show.

"Hey hey, no need for this meanness dude, just returning your wallet is all." Craig said smoothly.

Craig handed back Eddy's wallet.

"Uh…Thanks," Eddy said before walking off.

"Hey wait." Craig said

Eddy turned around and answered him.

"What?!" Eddy asked.

"Well seeing how you and I will be fighting each other in 2 weeks, I figured why don't you and I get to know each other." Craig said.

"Get lost," Eddy hissed.

"Look I'm just trying to be nice here, just what exactly is your beef with me?" Craig asked.

"You know why, douchebag." Eddy said.

"Oh I get it, you're still mad because I killed your boyfriend?" Craig responded

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Eddy shouted.

"*Grunt* than why do you care so much?" Craig asked.

"Because he is my best friend…and I love him." Eddy said without realizing the last thing he said.

"Look, I see where you're coming from on this, but try and understand, I would have never killed him if I knew Colezilla wouldn't have revived him." Craig said.

Eddy knew he was right, this Craig guy seemed like a moderately decent guy, but it still hurt watching the man he loved die before his eyes.

*SIGH* "Yeah, I guess you're right…" Eddy started.

"Yeah you didn't see me freaking out when you barbequed my buddy Clyde, or when you bro Ed melt my main man, Token." Craig said.

"Ok Ok, you made you point, Jesus." Eddy responed.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, you wanna go get a drink maybe? I know a good bar." Craig asked.

Eddy was skeptical at first but decided, why not.

So the two went off to the bar to have a few drinks.

Meanwhile in the gym, two young men stood in the middle of a boxing arena facing each other. The one in the red corner was Kyle Broflovski and in the blue corner was Stan Marsh.

They circled around each other waiting for the other to make his move. Both stood in defensive positions.

Kyle made the first move as he spun and delivered a round-house kick. Stan raised his left arm, blocking Kyle's strike then countering with a quick punch to Kyle's chest, causing the later to stumble backwards.

Once Kyle regained his footing, he charged sending hit after hit and even threw a few kicks into the mix. Stan did his best to dodge and block Kyle's attacks but he was moving very quick. Stan blocked Kyle's last punch and counter with a fast elbow which Kyle blocked and sent a strong punch into Stan's gut causing him to fall to his knees.

"Come on Stan, you were able to take being smashed by the hand of Mother Nature, surly a punch to your stomach shouldn't keep you down." Kyle said.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Stan said as he got back up slightly embarrassed.

Stan rushed at Kyle and began sending a barrage of punches his way. Kyle countered by matching Stan's technique and sending his own waves of strikes.

So far, neither had been able to land a successful hit in a while. They had both managed to block, dodge, parry, and even counter each other in every move so far.

Stan performed a jump kick which Kyle blocked. Once Stan was back on his feet, he grabbed Kyle's arm and threw him over his shoulder, but Kyle landed on his feet and used his momentum to flip Stan over as well, but Stan landed on his feet as well.

Kyle, still holding on to Stan's arm, twisted it backwards, holding Stan in a joint lock. Stan struggled at first, but managed to successfully elbow Kyle in the gut, forcing him to let go of his arm.

Both Kyle and Stan were now facing each other, both sweating and breathing heavily. The two charged at each other at blinding speed with their fists raised. Once they were close enough, both had successfully delivered a strong right hook to the other's face at the same time.

The two laid there on the ground as they both slowly got back up.

"Ok, I think that's enough training for now." Stan said as he spit out a little blood.

"Agreed, let's call it a draw for now." Kyle said also spitting out some blood.

Just then, the mysterious green light shined through the walls bathing and healing Kyle and Stan in its magical warm glow.

The two got back up and shook hands.

"I don't know about you Stan, but I'm gonna go and get a drink. You can come with me if you want." Kyle said.

"Thanks Kyle, but I'm gonna have to pass on this one. I'm just gonna take a shower and then go to bed unless something comes up." Stan answered.

"Ok, suit yourself bro." Kyle said as he gave Stan a pat on the back before leaving.

Meanwhile at a Bar downtown, Craig and Eddy were sitting at a booth drinking beer and engaging in small talk.

"Damn, so that Kevin guy told everyone your embarrassing middle name even after you did all that humiliating shit? What a dick." Craig said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, that just goes to show you that you can't trust that asshole. The only good thing out of that entire situation that I mildly enjoyed was that I got to kiss Double D…but I pretended to be grossed out after I did so." Eddy said.

"You shouldn't be afraid of who you are Eddy, that's just no way to live." Craig responded.

"Don't worry dude, I came out a long time ago. Sure my parents are still having a hard time getting used to the idea that I'm bi and my enemies think they have something to hold over my head, but Ed…and Double D still loved and accepted me, and that's all that mattered." Eddy said.

"That's good to know." Craig said.

A few moments passed before anything else was said. The two just sat and drank in a somewhat awkward silence.

Eddy just looked into his mug of beer and all he could see was Double D looking back and smiling at him. Eddy smiled in return at his day-dream, but then he started seeing Double D walking away with Marie both waving goodbye to Eddy. His smile was gone now, replaced by a melancholy frown.

"Uh…please forgive me if I'm crossing a line here, but what exactly do you see in Edd? I mean, he's not exactly an Adonis." Craig asked.

Eddy kind of smiled. "Well I wasn't always attracted to him, personally I used to think he was kind of…a dork, but the more I was around him, the more I realized he had a great personality. No matter what stupid shit I pulled, no matter how many times I pressed his buttons,…no matter how many times I screwed us over, he always forgave me and saw the best in me. I mean sure, Ed was the same way, but Double D was different somehow. Ed was always the friend I wanted, but Double D has always been the friend I needed. And around the time of my 14th birthday, I started seeing Double D in a completely different light, and that's when I realized that…I loved him. I wanted to tell him but I was afraid he would reject my love; it didn't help that he started dating Marie around that time."

"So why don't you tell him now?" Craig asked.

"Wh…what?" Eddy stuttered.

"Well, from what I can tell, you are living under the anxiety that you never expressed your true feelings to Edd." Craig commented.

Eddy didn't know what to say, but he did know that Craig was right.

"Well…it's just that…." Eddy started.

"You said he still accepted you after you came out, so that shows you that he's a true friend. What do you got to lose, it's not like he's going to turn his back on you." Craig said.

Eddy thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know, I'm gonna need a little more time to think on that…or maybe I just need a little more liquid courage." Eddy said as he began drinking his beer in gulps rather than sips.

"Ok I'll think I'll do it first thing in the morning." Eddy said.

Just then, Kyle walked in.

"Hey did anyone else see Kenny, Cartman, Bebe and those guys…Jonny and Kevin heading to the hotel with drills and champagne?" Kyle asked.

"Meh…I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Craig said.

**A/N: Alright people, it looks like Eddy's going to find out or not if he and Double D will ever become an item. Ok I'm just gonna post one more filler chapter (The Lemon) and then we're going to go back to the final 4 fighting. Anyway hope you enjoyed this, peace out….oh and if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review if you don't mind.**


End file.
